Card Captor Scarlet
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Wind,Rain,Shadow,Wood,Sword,Thunder,Power,Sleep. Cardcaptors of the Clow expect the unexpecterd now! join 11 year old scarlet as she captures the clow cards and change the naruto future full summery inside kik sasukexoc i dont own naruto or the Clow Cards
1. Chapter 1

**YAY MY 3****RD**** FAN FIC YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOUZ ENJOY IT**

**Summery: Scarlet's 11****th**** birthday was known as the best day of her life when receiving The Book Of Clow, little did she know that this book would send her into her favourite animie Naruto and not only that she became the card captor of the Clow. Can she cope with catching the Clow Cards with the help of Konoha. SasukexOC**

* * *

Prologe

Clow Reed the sorcerer of Konoha created the book of Clow to protect the village from the great ninja war.

When his time came the cards were sealed in the book along with the sun and moon guardians Keroberos and Yue and sent to another world by the 4th Hokage for them to choose a new master of the Clow.

When the book would be opened by he/she the cards would return to the ninja realm but not all would be in Konoha so the new card captor would have to travel far and wide to find and seal the cards with the moon and sun guardians help of course.

Little did he or the 4th Hokage know that in the human realm their world and the cards were well known books and TV shows so if the new master either read or watched the show they would know all and be the most powerful ninja/magician in the world.

* * *

**I know very crappy start but the real stuff begins next but at least this bit gives you a bit of detail on what happens kaki**

**FLAMES NOT WANTED!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 a new beginning**

**Me no own naruto or clow cards I only own the lovely Scarlet kotare**

**--mini profile--**

**Name- Scarlet kotare**

**Age-11**

**Appearance- long maroon cherry hair with a single white streak on the left (rouge from x-men) turquoise eyes, creamy white skin, same height as naruto skinny hour glass figure**

**Personality- a kind out going girl but very violent when pissed off **

**Loves to exercise by doing gymnastics and loves to watch Naruto and Card Captors**

**Lives with dad and big brother Gary and has a best friend named Kimi (might turn up in the story later)**

**Now on wv zee story **

"talk"

___thought`_

_**Song lyrics**_

_Staff ritual_

**Wind**

**Rain**

**Shadow**

**Wood**

**Sword**

**Thunder**

**Power**

**Sleep**

**Cardcaptors of the clow expect the unexpected now!**

**The secrets of the Clow were all a mystery, but when this mighty book was opened the powers were set free!**

**Cardcaptors, A mystic adventure**

**Cardcaptors, A quest for all time**

**Each card possesses a power on its own we've got to find them to bring the power home.**

**Wind**

**Rain**

**Shadow**

**Wood**

**Sword**

**Thunder**

**Power**

**Sleep**

**Cardcaptors of the clow expect the unexpected now**

**Cardcaptors a mystic adventure**

**Cardcaptors a quest for all time Cardcaptors**

**-**

**-**

**CARDCAPTORS!**

The sound of the Cardcaptors theme music rang through young Scarlet's ears. She squealed with excitement and joy, she was such a big fan of the show but her most favourite one was of course Naruto she knew all the future and basic things from the cards powers to chakra and Justus.

"yo squirt come on and open your gifts dad's here" her Big brother Gary said

Oh yeah today was her 11th birthday and her dad had recently returned from a exhibition in England. Scarlet's home life is compared to Sakura Avalon's from her point of view. Her dad was a history professor at the university, a big brother who calls her squirt because she's so small but alas no mother she had lost her mum in a car accident when she was 5.

Scarlet gave her dad a big bear hug "Hi dad I'm so glad your home" Scarlet said cheerfully her father grinned and patted her head "well I couldn't miss my little girl's birthday now could I? he said as he ruffled it, she frowned and fixed her hair back to its straight self "yeah I know you never miss it"

He smiled and handed her a big box with a red ribbon while her brother handed 3 boxes, Scarlet raised an eyebrow "why 3 Gary?"

"one from me, one from James and Kimi dropped hers off yesterday"

Scarlet nodded at her answer, James was Gary's best friend. He was always nice to her unlike Gary sometimes and Kimi was her best friend and a well known Kero and Shikamaru fan in school, she was on vacation to Japan and left a birthday present before she left.

"ok honey open them then" her dad said, she nodded and opened Gary's first she gasped as she clutched onto a Konoha leaf headband "you are the best big brother in the world" she squealed and hugged her blushing big brother "whatever squirt" he said blandly

"stop calling me that!"_ `dam I hate being a shrimp` _she angrily thought to herself

Her father laughed "ignore him hon. Open the rest"

She opened James's present, he had gotten her two plushies of Kero and the rainy card's true form_ `I better thank him for that later` _she moved on to Kimi's next and received all the series of Naruto she smiled widely hurray for Kimi

"can I open the big one now?"

Her dad nodded she carefully unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid and peered inside "you didn't" she gasped out

"oh yes I did happy birthday kiddo" her dad said proudly

Scarlet squealed with excitement as she lifted out a replica of the Clow book but what really sparked her attention was the battle costume from Cardcaptors episodes 31 and 2.

"oh thank you daddy I love you sssooo much these are so impossible to get"

"yeah I know I saw the book at a market square while I was in England the same with the costumes, the keeper was really creepy he just said these are destined to be with your daughter she must use it well and when I turned around with the items he and the stall were gone" he said

Scarlet raised an eyebrow "oooookay weird…but I'm glad you got em dad thank you" `_I'll look at the cards at bedtime`_

"no problem honey I've made a special chocolate cake just for you"

He walked into the kitchen and came back withthe cake with 11 candles lit "ok Scarlet make a wish"

She smiled and closed her eyes and wished for the only dream that she had since she first watched Naruto and Cardcaptors

_`I wish I was a Cardcaptor in the Naruto world`_

* * *

**Well now we all know who scarlet is and how she got the book so tune in next time and see if her wish shall come true**

**Costume description if anyone doesn't watch card captors **

**Episode 2-(slight changes to it) a long red cape and a navy blue vest top and white shorts navy blue knee high socks and a red ribbon for the hair**

**Episode 31- a blue long sleeved dress reaching to the knees with a white stripe coming up both sides blue naruto shoes gold wing shaped shoulder pads and a headband with gold wings with a ruby stone in the middle on both sides.**

**Hope this helps **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wat up guyz I would like to thank Keyblade King 12 for reviewing my new fanfic**

**Yosh now that we know who scarlet is let the Adventure begin YOSH!!! (MEANS ALRIGHT!)**

**Now on wiv zee story!!!!!!**

* * *

(That night after Scarlet's small b-day party)

Scarlet Grinned to herself as she attached her Konoha head band around her neck, right now she was trying on battle costume 31 (see details in previous Chappy)

She looked in her body length mirror and smiled, _if I went to the naruto world I would definitely keep this costume on`_

THUMP!

She gasped and whipped her head round _`what was that?!` _shethought. She cautiously walked to her desk away from the mirror she found her book, battle costume 2 and her plushies on the floor _`must have fallen out of the box and I thought someone was in my room…oh well`_

She walked over and picked up her things and set them back on the table but she kept the book in her hands

_Click!_

"eh?!" her mouth opened with shock as soon as the lock on the book clicked open by itself "weird… just like in the show…should I o-open it?" she asked herself

She hesitated about that idea for a second but curious as always she opened it slowly

She picked up the first card on the deck and turned it over

"Windy"

Suddenly the card glowed and the pattern of Clow appeared at her feet "What the…!" the wind picked up and created a tornado around her, she suddenly felt her self being lifted off her feet and screamed for her dad or brother but no one came.

She saw the cards flying out of the book so she immediately put the book against her chest to stop the others from flying out.

Everything went dark around her, she looked down and saw a flash of light coming towards her "CRAP!"

She fell down towards the light "No I'm to young to die!!!!!"

Down and down she went until

THUMP! "OW!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Three people stood on a bridge boardly the pink haired girl did not look to happy

"GAH! Why is Kakashi sensei always so late it drives me so crazy!" Sakura screeched

"**CHA HURRY UP KAKASHI SENSEI OR YOU'VE HAD IT CHA!!!!!!"**

The inner Sakura self screamed

"Yeah I'm with ya Sakura" Naruto said loudly "Shut up Naruto

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the bickering ninja and looked up to the sky _`early in the morning and their already driving me nuts…where is Kakashi?"_

* * *

(with Kakashi)

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his head "Ow what hit me" he looked behind him and saw a young girl lying on the ground behind him unconscious with a red book next to her "so it was her huh? Better see if she's ok"

He got up and walked to the girl and crouched next to her, Kakashi looked at the book and gasped he picked it up and carefully observed it "no doubt about it this is definitely the book of Clow" he put it down and gently shook her shoulder "miss…miss are you alright?"

He heard a groan come from her mouth and her eyes opened, he sighed with relief "phew you had me scared for a second there…are you ok" She gasped and scooted away from him shaking, he was taken back by that he never expected her to get scared like that, he held his hand out and smiled through his mask trying to show that he was not an enemy. "hey it's ok I mean you no harm. My names Kakashi hatake I'm a jonin of the leaf village…can you tell me your name" he said convincingly

She calmed down a bit and crawled back to him and sat cross legged she smiled sweetly "Scarlet kotare… would you mind telling me where my book is?"

Kakashi held out the book to her "judging from this book your now the chosen Cardcaptor right?" Scarlet's eyes widened_ `no way, my birthday wish came true I didn't think it would actually happen`_

"Cardcaptor as in magic and guardians and other mumbo jumbo"

Kakashi nodded and opened the book, he looked inside it, "hm it seems you saved a few cards that's good but the rest are scattered either here or any other country"

Scarlet smiled "so I have to capture them right?"

Kakashi nodded once again "that's right…come on we'll go get my team and we'll take you to lord Hokage and he can explain everything to you"

Scarlet nodded and stood up and clutched the book close to her "nice outfit by the way" Kakashi complimented

* * *

(10 minutes later at the bridge)

Scarlet hid behind Kakashi when they arrived at the bridge she was really shy so she kept quiet while Kakashi spoke

"hey guys sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost in the path of life" Kakashi said

"YOU LIAR" Naruto and Sakura screeched, Scarlet giggled but quickly shut up hoping that they didn't hear her…too late "hey Sensei who's that giggling behind you" Sakura asked curiously, Kakashi directed his attention to Scarlet who was attached to his arm shaking with fear, he laughed a bit

"it's ok Scarlet no need to be scared they wont bite"

He felt Scarlet's grip on his arm loosen as she shyly stepped out from behind him, Kakashi smiled and placed a hand on her head "at a girl…now guys this is Scarlet kotare and we are going to escort her to lord Hokage"

"Why?" Naruto asked

"the Hokage will explain when we are at his office, come on lets go"

So the squad and Scarlet made their way through town "My names Sakura Haruno and your ok now so there's no need to be scared around us okay" Sakura said politely

Scarlet looked at Sakura for a second then smiled_ `and I thought she was just some violent bitch…she really wants to be friendly…tough luck bitch you scare me to hell`_

"hey what's with that outfit by the way, it's weird_" _Naruto added, Sakura stopped and hit him on the head "OW! What was that for Sakura!"

"for being rude idiot I happen to like her outfit it's really cool"

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and faced Scarlet "sorry bout that I was just curious, oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!"

Scarlet smiled again _`just like in the show, Go Naruto!` _

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke Said boardly Scarlet bit her lip to hold back a sudden squeal, she loved him from the show but knew that he hated fan girls so she decided to watch her step and act normal around him.

They finally arrived to the Office and entered it Scarlet saw the 3rd Hokage sitting at his desk with piles of paper work "Hello Kakashi what can I do for you and your team" he said without even looking up

"well Lord Hokage your aware of the Clow Reed legend am I right?" Kakashi said, this time the Hokage looked up with curiosity in his eyes "yes I'm aware of it…why do you ask?"

He then glanced at Scarlet and noticed the book in her hands, he smiled "oh I see so she is the new Cardcaptor master then, what is your name?"

Scarlet returned the smile "Scarlet kotare sir" she said kindly Naruto gasped and jumped back "Gah! she speaks!"

Everyone sweat dropped "of course I can dumbbell how else do you think Kakashi got my name" Scarlet said crossly

"oh right my bad"

The Hokage cleared his throat attracting everyone's attention

"now Scarlet I have to say I congratulate you on being the new master, your job is to capture the cards from here and in other villages and use them to be a ninja but you need to learn to use them first, why don't I tell you how to summon Keroberos and Yue from the book and they shall help you train, they will make you an official Cardcaptor…place the book on the floor please"

Scarlet nodded and placed it on the floor, The Hokage reached in his drawer and handed scarlet a piece of paper "read the spell out and step back"

She looked at the paper for a minute then handed it to Sasuke, Scarlet took a deep breath and chanted the spell.

_I call upon the guardians of the moon and sun_

_Power of magic and light_

_Surrender your power, the forces ignighte _

_RELEASE!_

Wind blasted from the book and two figures floated out of the book and stood in front of Scarlet one was a golden haired lion with wings and the other was a man with long white hair and white wings and white robes

"I am Keroberos guardian of the sun" the lion spoke

"and I am Yue guardian of the moon" the man spoke

* * *

**ok that's enough for now…so wat did ya think eh? Click the green button and review please**

**NO FLAMES WANTED CHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone just stood still, staring at the guardians their eyes suddenly went to Scarlet who bravely stood her ground "Well Keroberos it would appear that our English servant has chosen wisely, this one has quite strong magic and chakra within her" Yue said

Scarlet raised an eyebrow "hang on that guy that sold my dad the book was your servant"

They nodded "he was told by us to seek a master and he informed us that your father bought the book for you he sensed your magic on him which is how he was able to complete his mission" Keroberos stated

Yue walked over and placed a hand on Scarlet's shoulder "will you become our new mistress and we shall help you capture the Clow cards"

Scarlet thought for a moment `_man he is really different than in the show he actually sounds…nice` _

she nodded "I accept but can you and Keroberos do one favour for me?" she asked Yue raised his silver eyebrow "what's that" he asked curiously. Scarlet just smiled sweetly "don't think of me as your mistress ok, think of me as a friend I don't like the whole mistress stuff"

He chuckled and nodded "alright if you wish"

Keroberos cleared his throat "Yue the key"

He nodded and held out the key of the Clow "Everyone stand back Scarlet you stay still" Team 7 stepped back as did the Hokage Yue spread his wings and chanted a spell.

"I summon the magic and wisdom of the key of clow, I Yue guardian if the moon name you Scarlet kotare the new Clow card master Release!"

Yet again the wind picked up and as it did the key of clow transformed into a beautiful purple staff (A/N I don't like pink so the staff is purple instead. kaka)

"Grab the staff Scarlet!" Keroberos yelled She closed her eyes grabbed it light flashed around her. The team shielded their eyes "GAH TOO MUCH LIGHT!!!!!" Naruto yelled

The light finally died down everyone opened their eyes and gasped the remaining cards that Scarlet saved were floating around her glowing Yue and Keroberos looked quite surprised "you saved 7 cards? I'm impressed Scarlet" Keroberos said happily

The cards all gathered in a line Scarlet carefuly read over them "their quite good ones too, I have windy, shadow, sheild, fly, jump, rain and sleep"

Yue and Keroberos smiled, Scarlet then remembered something " um lord Hokage has the Chunin exam taken place yet?" she asked he raised an eyebrow "no they have not…why?"

She then turned to Naruto Sasuke and Sakura "you three out I ned to speak to these guys privetly"

They were about to protest but Kakashi shooed them off and shut the door the Hokage turned to Scarlet "now then what is it you want to talk to us about?" he askd curiously

"well let me start from the beginning….."

1 hour later

"I see, this could be a really sticky situation if we don't do something about this" the Hokage said seriously

Yup you guessed it Scarlet explained the WHOLE story about the books and tv show and how she knows what will happen in Konoha and how to capture and use the Clow cards

"Lord I would like to make a suggestion" Yue said

All eyes feasted apon him _`whats he planning in that head of his` _Scarlet thought curiosly

"I think once we have trained Scarlet for a bit you would place me and her as proctors of the first exam to keep a close watch on the rookies and in the second exam we both go in the forest of death and round up Orochimaru and his servents therefore protecting the Uchiha boy from the curse mark" Yue finally said

The Hokage stroked his small beard "not a bad idea Yue…alright we shall do so, begin training tomorrow morning with team Kakashi, he will teach you some Jutsu Yue and Scarlet can practice using the cards that she has, Keroberos shall teach her how to sense the cards"

All three nodded, the Hokage produced a key "here is the key to a two bed roomed apartment"

"Why not three?" Keroberos asked "Well considering that you're a huge lion you can't sleep on a bed plus me and Yue need the beds dum dum"

Keroberos sweat dropped "oh right sorry"

Scarlet smiled _`this is gonna be a really interesting life for me`_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wat up guyz **

**Time for chapter 5 YOSH!!! **

**;Chaos at the Academy;**

**Now on wiv zee story!!!!!!**

**Morning**

* * *

Scarlet yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Wow, what a weird dream. I was a Cardcaptor in the Naruto universe. And Kero and Yue and I were staying, in the third's house... man, my legs are sore. Gary, are you and your big butt sitting on my... Ahhh!"A gigantic lion was sleeping on the end of Scarlet's jumped off Scarlet's bed, in fright, a concerned looking Yue joining him. "What's the matter dear?" Yue asked.

"Oh, nothing." Scarlet waved her hand, dismissing her scream. "I thought this was dream world."

"I know what you mean." Yue gazed, into her eyes dreamily, until he was interrupted by Kero, who gave a low, fake cough. "Oh, sorry." Yue said, realising, what he was doing. "Anyway, Today there's been a small change of plan and we'll be covering some Jutsu and…""Cool!" Scarlet cried, interrupting Yue. "What's first, shadow clone Jutsu, or maybe some elemental style Jutsu." Yue laughed.

Scarlet had to again remind herself that Yue was a lot nicer than in the anime and the Manga. When she got home, she needed to make a complaint to Clamp and get Yue nicer. A thought struck her- what if Clamp and Masashi could team up and create her story. She quickly got dressed in a black skirt with black leggings and a red strap top ready for the day.

"Today we'll be doing basic ninja tools and Tai Jutsu. Team Guy will be assisting, while team Kakashi is away on a mission."

"Rock Lee's team?! Wow!" Scarlet did a little smiled, as his wings spread out and he opened the window, of their bedroom.

Scarlet got the idea and held out her little key

"Oh, Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light,

surrender the wand, the force

ignite, Release!"

Scarlet's purple flamingo wand appeared in her hand, and she used her other one to take out 'The Fly' card, out of her pocket. "Fly!" Large, beautiful wings grew out of the end of her staff. Yue looked at her. "I really need to teach you how to do things, like flying, without that staff."She mounted the staff, and took off, out of the two flew until they reached the training grounds, Scarlet could see team Guy, waiting, although Guy, himself, wasn't there. They landed softly on the ground and smiled at the awaiting team.

Tenten was the first to greet Scarlet and Yue. "Hi, you must be Scarlet and Yue, and I hear you know all about us.""That's right! You guys better watch out for the sand ninjas… and Neji, lighten up." Tenten and Lee laughed, their heads off and Scarlet received a steely look from Neji."You'll be needing this." Tenten gave Scarlet a large belt, which contained several kunais , a very large shiruken and a few talismans, which Scarlet recognised as paper bombs.

"Okay, let's start with kunais." Tenten took out, her own kunai. "Lee, do you mind?" Lee nodded, and with lightning speed put up a target, about 10 meters away. "Okay, here we go." Tenten said throwing her kunai- but it missed?"What?!" Scarlet, Neji, Lee and Tenten's confused voices, arouse. Scarlet rubbed her temples, a huge headache was starting to annoy her. Yue's eyes narrowed.

Tenten grinded her teeth together, before making a hand sign and a puff of smoke revealed a giant mace appeared, in her fists. "Let's see this miss." She swung the giant mace and it was about an inch away from the target, when Scarlet saw a flash of blue and the mace went flying right towards her!Yue used his wings to cover and protect Scarlet, taking all the damage, which put him out of commission, for the day. Scarlet's headache had disappeared, only to be replaced by a spell of dizziness and that's when Scarlet saw herself, at home watching Cardcaptors- episode 30- Dash's episode!

"It's the Dash, isn't it? It's possessing the weapons." Scarlet asked, the injured Yue, who nodded in reply.

"Byakugan!" cried Neji, who's pale white eyes were suddenly covered in stress lines. "There!" Neji pointed, and a surprised Dash stopped showing off its main form. Dash started to run in circles, until it stopped right between Neji and Lee, who both made wild grabs for it, but the two ended up on the ground. Head to head. Lips to laughed even Yue, as the two boys jumped up, extremely embarrassed, even Dash stopped, to grin mischievously at his handiwork, before running away, out of the training grounds."Oh, no! It's already about to enter the ninja academy!" Neji cried, using his Byakugan.----5 minutes later----Dash was proving hard to capture, the team had countless capture attempts- one involving Konohamaru and Iruka using explosives and ending up on the roof, of the academy.

They were about out of options, Scarlet was exhausted, and very thankful for having the most enthusiastic team mates, for this mission."Okay I have one more idea." She said, looking at the long hallway. "Get Dash down here, and I'll do the rest."

Team Guy did their job well, it wasn't long for them to get Dash down the corridor."Rain, create a slippery path." Scarlet touched the `Rain card`, with her staff, allowing the little, cloud-riding girl to pour water, onto the corridor, which Dash soon started slipping and sliding about.

"Windy, capture Dash!" Windy appeared and made a cage, out of herself, which Dash slipped right into. "Clow card, return to your power confined, Dash card!" Scarlet's staff, created a blue card, which sucked Dash right in, the card turned multi-coloured before turning into a basic Clow card turned to her, out of breath, team mates. "Can we do some training now?!" The Cardcaptor asked, eagerly.

Team Gui groaned as Yue laughed

Scarlet felt very relived that she and the team finally got the dash card, Yue and Keroberos were really proud of her, she couldn't forget about the kiss that Neji and Lee received from each other for sure, she still found it hilarious, she would have to definitely tell Naruto and the rest of team 7 about that.

."Scarlet Yue and I are going to see the Hokage, are you coming?" Keroberos asked Scarlet shook her head

"no I'm really tired I think im just gonna sleep for a bit" she said with a smile on her face

"alright then we'll be back later" Yue said as he followed Kero out the door

Scarlet sighed and snuggled up on the couch and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

!with team 7!

Team 7 walked through the gates of Konoha "Finally home at last, I'm gonna get me some ramen!" Naruto bellowed out

"whatever Naruto, I've got to file the mission report unfortunately… catch you guys later" with a single hand sign he poofed away leaving team 7 alone

Sasuke walked away from the group "wait Sasuke where are you going" Sakura said he turned around "to see that girl Scarlet, she's not as annoying as you are" he said boardly and continued walking

Sakura angrily clenched her fists** Cha! If that little quiet punk tries something with my Sasuke she's had it!**

* * *

!Scarlet!

CREAK

Scarlet jerked awake when she heard a creak "what was that?" she asked herself

She suddenly felt really dizzy then gasped as she saw herself watching an episode of Card captors at home but she couldn't see it clearly.

CREAK, GROAN, CREAK

"there it is again!"

she jumped off the couch and held out her little key

"Key of clow…power of magic, power of light

Surrender the wand, the force ignite

RELEASE !!!!!!!!!!!"

The key transformed into her purple flamingo staff. She clutched it tightly to her as she listened for the sound

CREAK

_`the bedroom!` _she suddenly thought, she dashed to the bedroom door, it suddenly burst open revealing branches and vines

"GAH!….AW MAN I JUST HAD TO BE THE BLOODY WOOD CARD!"

A branch suddenly wrapped round her ankles and flipped her upside down, she squeaked with fright which caused her to drop her staff `_crap I got to get it` _she reached for it but was suddenly carried off to the door and stopped she crossed her arms and sighed `_oh figures! …Yue and Kero better get here soon this branch is hurting my ankles!` _she angrily thought to herself.

"Scarlet you home" she heard a voice say from the door `_SASUKE!`_

"Sasuke help me! GAH!" She squeaked again with fright as she was lifted in the air the door burst open and Sasuke ran in "what the!_…_Scarlet where are you?!" he shouted

"upwards Sasuke, grab my staff and help me!" she squeaked out

He spotted the staff and picked it up "I got it" he said

He looked up and saw Scarlet dangling in the air "hang on I'm coming up"

He jumped branch to branch until he reached Scarlet "catching up on the gardening I see" he joked, Scarlet crossed her arms "yeah so I am" she sarcastically said

He chuckled a bit and untied her ankles "so what happened in here?" he asked as she landed on a branch.

"this is the Wood cards work"

His eyes widened he would finally witness her magic "jeez two cards In one day, lucky me"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "two cards?"

"I'll explain later, come on"

She grabbed his hand and led him deep into the centre of the wood Sasuke could feel a slight blush creep across his face.

He felt thankful for the darkness, "I think I see it" she whispers he raised an eyebrow

"see what?" he asked confusingly "the true form of the wood card, I'll use windy to trap it so hold on to my hand tightly"

He nodded and held on tightly as she took out the chosen card

"Windy card become a binding chain and trap Wood! Release and dispel!"

The windy card came out of the card and trapped the unsuspecting Wood card, it struggled to get free but when she saw Scarlet with the staff she instantly relaxed and bowed her head

_`oooookay, weird…why is she bowing in respect?` _she wondered

She felt Sasuke letting her hand go and saw him getting into a fighting stance

"I don't think she'll hurt us Sasuke" Scarlet said softly as she turned her head back to the spirit

"Wood spirit if I let you go, can you please retreat the wood back to you and then let me seal you back with your friends" she asked her softly and kindly as she could

Surprisingly the little spirit nodded as Windy cautiously released her, she raised her arms and returned the wood back to herself

Scarlet smiled and thanked the spirit, she held up her staff

"Clow card,

I command you to return to your power confined

Wood!

Scarlet's staff, created a green cloud around Wood card, which sucked her inside it, the card turned multi-coloured before turning into a basic Clow card design. Scarlet sighed in relief and turned to Sasuke who looked surprised "wow your really good" he commented

The Card captor smiled until she felt a big wave of dizziness wash over her.

She collapsed to the floor but Sasuke caught her in time "Whoa Scarlet what's wrong?" Sasuke said with a concerned look on his face

"what happened?!"

Sasuke turned to see a not so happy Yue behind him "she fainted after she captured the wood card" he said blandly Yue narrowed his eyes at him and gently took Scarlet from his arms "she just needs rest, I will tend to her, you head home"

Sasuke nodded and left as Yue carried Scarlet to the bedroom,

"what happened to her Yue?" Keroberos asked with worrying eyes.

"she captured the Wood card while we were gone she just needs to rest" he said softly

he laid her down gently and pulled the covers over her "this is only the beginning Scarlet your magic will get stronger with me and Keroberos around I promise".


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohio everybody here's chapter 6 **

**Silent Shadows **

"A little to the left." The 3rd Hokage ordered. His new painting was beautiful. A tall, slender woman, with long dark blue dress, wrapped in a dark cloak, with a high collar. She had long, straight, blue hair and a jewel with bat wings on her forehead. Kakashi walked into the 3rd's office. "Nice painting." The copy ninja commented, allowing the picture hangers out of the office.

"Ah, Kakashi. I hear it that your latest mission, went from a C rank to an A one. How was it?" The 3rd questioned.

"Fine. It seems my team may actually learn better and become stronger on higher rank missions. By the way, Sasuke was wondering how Scarlet is."

"Sasuke was wondering? How nice. I've asked Scarlet not to tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi's massacre... but it seems she may be bringing out Sasuke's true self. Anyway Scarlet is still resting."

"Still?! It's been four days." Kakashi said suprisingly

"Yes, it seems that the double capture took a lot out of her..."

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke burst through the office door. "You were late, again! So we decided to come and get you! WTF!" Naruto screamed, pointing at the 3rd's new painting.

Everyone was, suddenly, standing outside of the office. "How?!" The 3rd and Kakashi were bewildered. "That painting! It moved and then bang! we're here!"

Naruto continued to scream his words. "Shut up, you idiot! Cha!" Sakura banged Naruto so hard; he flew through the office door.

"Quick Sasuke, let's take a closer look." Kakashi slid his mask down a bit, revealing his left, scarred eye. His sharingan eye. Sasuke's two eyes were also in their sharingan form- hell red with a black pupil and three tomoes, surrounding it. Kakashi and Sasuke looked into the office.

"That's strange... everything seems normal, not even that painting's irregular."

"Naruto doesn't look irregular either, but does that mean it's not true." "Hey shut up!" As if on cue, the painting's finger moved to its lips in a shushing motion! Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were back outside the office. "What happened?" The 3rd questioned. "Did you see anything?" Only Sasuke nodded. "A strange power, like chakra but stronger, it showed up when the painting moved. It's the exact same power that was in the wood card, at Scarlet's house. This must be a Clow card."

"What were you doing at Scarlet's house?" Sakura growled.

"Helping Scarlet, if you must know." Sasuke's eyes were normal now, but still incredibly cold and fierce.

"Okay then, we'll just get Scarlet to come and seal this thing." Naruto said. "She can't. She's still sleeping." Kakashi stated

**CHA! **Sakura's inner yelled. **That little girl seals a couple of these Clow cards and has one adventure with MY Sasuke and suddenly Miss Cardcaptor needs half a week of sleep! CHA!!!.**

"Sakura, don't judge Scarlet too harshly." The 3rd lectured, seeming to read the little diva's mind.

"You don't know how hard it is being a Cardcaptor. It takes more energy for her to use one Clow card than for you to use 10 Jutsu. I don't even think you currently have the strength to capture a card. How her to use so many Clow cards and capture two of them in one day." The 3rd shook his head, in admiration. "Anyway, we don't need Scarlet, right now. Yue has the power to control this card, get it somewhere else or keep it under wraps, until Scarlet is strong enough.

---- 10 minutes later----

"What do you mean he won't help us?!" the Hokage asked

The 3rd and Keroberos were standing outside the Hokage building. Kero shook his head and gave the 3rd an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Yue refuses to leave Scarlet's side. This is complicated, and Yue can't even comprehend this... but Yue thinks he's in love with Scarlet." he stated

The two started to walk up to the 3rd's office. "When Yue is in any other world than this one, he uses the dark side of the moon, as his power source. This makes him have a darker and more serious personality. Likewise, when he's in this world Yue uses the power of the light side of the moon and has a nicer, politer and even loving personality. With Scarlet... since she's from another world and Yue's using the light side. A Yin, Yang effect takes place and Yue starts to crave Scarlet because she emits energy, from the dark side of the moon. And since Yue doesn't understand this yet, he thinks he's in love."

"I see." Said the 3rd, after a while.

"It must be very confusing for Yue but I think when the time is right, Yue will know who he truly loves."

They had reached the 3rd's office. "Where's Yue?! What the heck can Kero do?!" Naruto cried. "Not much..." The great lion admitted. "But I should be able to weaken 'The Silent' or maybe even move it, somewhere else."

Kero used his paw to open the office's door. "I Keroberos, guardian of the seal, controller of the sun and life, herby command 'The Silent' to return to its power confined!" The Silent almost looked like it was smiling. It transported Kero, out of the office. "That's it! That thing's mine! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Narutos charged into the office, each with a kunai, in hand. The original Naruto, made the mistake of crying out, just when his kunai was inches, from The Silent. Long story, short the plan didn't work. Kero and Naruto both roared, in frustration.

------Scarlet's house----------"Ahh!." Scarlet was suddenly awoken, by a small, far away sounding, scream she did always have good hearing skills.

Yue jumped with fright at her sudden out burst "Scarlet, you're alright." Yue took the girl, into his arms. She found this strange yet comporting "Yue... where's Kero and what time, is it?" Scarlet mumbled. "I don't deal with time, you've been asleep for about four days now. And as for Kero, he's dealing with a Clow card." Scarlet had a flashback of her watching T.V, at home, she laughed a bit . "The Silent."

Yue nodded. "A difficult capture." she smirked and picked up the Shadow card and her key.

"Not if you know how." Yue raised an eyebrow _`what is she planning?` _he wondered.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light,

surrender the wand, the force, ignite. Release!"

The purple flamingo staff appeared in her hands, she slowly came off the bed using Yue's arm for support, Yue used his free hand and held the shadow card in front of her

"Shadow, extend my capture length. Release and dispel!"

Scarlet's shadow flew across the room and made its way to into the 3rd's office.

----Hokage office----

The team felt like they were going to crack because of this chaos "GAH! Were never gonna get in there!" Naruto said a little to loud,

He was about to burst in again until Kakashi stopped him

"wait look" he said pointing to the front door

Everyone turned and saw a Shadow slithering by them and into the office

Keroberos laughed "I see, Scarlet is smarter than I thought, she has used the Shadow card to extend her own Shadow to reach the card…"

"without being noticed by the it…clever" Sasuke finished. They heard a voice from inside the office and a glow of light.

"Clow card, I command you to return to your power confided. Silent!"

The Silent left the painting, leaving a blank canvas. The group walked in and sighed with relief

"Phew glad that's over" Kakashi said boardly as he whipped out his perverted book and started reading as usual

---back with Scarlet and Yue---

The Silent card flew in through the window and landed in Scarlet's hand. "Told ya." Scarlet slowly drifted back to sleep. Yue laid her on the bed and placed the card on the bedside table, he stroked her soft cherry hair

"So smart. So strong. I simply must know what you're thinking." Yue waved a hand over Scarlet's head. One word was all that was on Scarlet's mind. Sasuke. (A/N I figure if he has mind control powers, he should have the power to read minds too.) Yue's eyes widened. "... No..."

* * *

**Thank Keyblade for that Chappy it was all his brilliant mind that thought of this**

**Tune in guys**

**Next time--A Fiery relation **


	7. Chapter 7

**KAKA! Chapter 7 is here Enjoyz!**

**Note; this will be the 2nd**** last card to catch before the Chunin exams the next chapter will be the last card of Konoha. Oh almost forgot give thanks to Keyblade king 12 for pitching in with this story so it's his too**

**We don't own Naruto or the Clow cards just the lovely Scarlet**

**Now on wiv zee story CHA! **

After Silent's capture Scarlet felt a lot better after a week of sleep and went back to training with Yue and the other teams, Yue practiced chakra control with Kakashi while Scarlet just chatted to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke along with them were team Gui. Scarlet her first battle costume minus the cape (see chapter 2 for details)just in case a card showed up, she had "accidentally" mentioned about the Dash card incident. Everyone laughed their heads off yes even Sasuke at the story Scarlet suddenly felt a twitch of guilt over come her when she saw Lee and Neji blush and glare at her as if they were going to kill her.

"HA HA HA!!!!! Aw man I can't believe you kissed him bushy brow Ha! Ha! Hilarious" Naruto laughed, Sakura raised a fist to punch him but Scarlet beat her to it

"Knock it off Naruto!!! they didn't mean it, that Dash card was to quick for them…and don't call Lee bushy brow" Scarlet hissed warningly as she adjusted her red ribbon that was tied in her hair.

Naruto rubbed his sore head whining and muttering about Scarlet having a harder hit than Sakura.

"so are you three taking the Chunin exams?" Neji asked curiously forgetting about his intension to kill Scarlet

_` Fuck! too soon Neji!!!!` _Scarlet panicky thought, Sasuke already catching a glimpse of the scared look on Scarlet's face made him wonder what got her so worked up.

She suddenly felt dizzy, she held her head and groaned "Yue!" she shouted, as quick as Dash he was over to the Genin looking at Scarlet with a concerned look in his eye, he placed a hand on her head "you sense one don't you?"

She nodded until she felt a wave of pain rush through her head, she clutched her head and screamed, Yue pulled her into his arms "it must a very powerful one if she's in this much pain" Yue said worryingly trying to keep Scarlet from struggling, Scarlet suddenly removed her hand from her head she saw herself back home watching an Episode of Cardcaptors, she gulped at what the card was, she slowly stood up and held out her key shakingly.

"Scarlet you ok?" Sasuke asked, Scarlet smiled at him much to Yue's annoyance "I'm fine Sasuke."

He narrowed his eyes at her hand, he noticed it shaking _`something's up, she looks scared`_

The key glowed revealing her purple flamingo staff "we're dealing with the" she paused and took a deep breath "the Fiery card"

Yue's eyes widened "an elemental card, those one's are really powerful, I won't let you catch it alone you'll get hurt" he quickly said, but Scarlet just smiled "won't have to I got all of you to help right?" the teams and their sensei's nodded

"HEY THOSE TREE'S ARE ON FIRE!!" Naruto yelled pointing to a bunch of trees, Kakashi reacted quickly and made some quick hand signs and yelled "Water style! Water dragon Jutsu!"

The water from the nearby lake arose turning into a dragon and headed to the trees, the water demolished the fire, suddenly they went on fire again and spread around Scarlet. "Scarlet!" Neji yelled,

Sasuke attempted to jump into the fire circle to help Scarlet but it rose and burned him he yelled in pain,

Meanwhile Scarlet was franticly looking for an escape, she used the jump card and jumped up but yet again the fire rose and burned her leg

"AH! My leg!" she yelled, she crouched down and held onto her stinging leg

Sasuke heard her cry and growled with frustration "Kakashi get that water dragon fired up again towards the fire ring" he yelled, he nodded and made some hand signs……….

_`fuck I hate fire, I'm so afraid of them, I should've said so and I wouldn't be in this mess` _she thought

"ok fire card enough of this, show yourself" she yelled, the fire card slowly appeared in the air, she was just like in the Fiery looked like an angel only with flames burning everywhere possible, its legs just visible in the amidst of golden fire. Fiery's beautiful face glared at Scarlet evilly, her huge fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

she swiftly moved her hands and sent fire balls towards Scarlet, she found it difficult to dodge with a badly burnt leg.

She suddenly fell over "shit!" a fire ball headed towards her but she suddenly felt someone's arms grab her and jump away just in time she looked in the eyes of the sharingan "Sasuke!? How'd you get in here?"

"Kakashi used the water Jutsu making an opening for any of us to get in but as you can see I got here first" he said smirking

Scarlet smiled she was glad he was here to help her "ok Sasuke help me up the fire burned my leg" he nodded and slung her arm over his shoulder, she used her free hand to take out Shadow and rain _`these might work` _she held them up and touched them with her staff "Rainy cast rain upon the Fiery to weaken it, Shadow when she weakens create a shadow sphere around her and trap her release and dispel!!!

The Rainy appeared out of the card, the little cloud-riding girl hovered above the Fiery and sent a lot of rain coming down upon, The Fiery began to weaken a bit as soon as the wet substance hit her she fell to the ground, Shadow quickly circled around her, she was trapped in the Shadow sphere "Sasuke get ready!"

He nodded and held onto her tightly to keep her balanced "Return to you power confined! FIREY!" Shadow released the Fiery as it became an orange cloud and transported inside a card that appeared before the staff,

both Scarlet and Sasuke got a hold of it and touching hands, Scarlet blushed as did Sasuke _`wow when you get a good look at her she's pretty cute when blushing` _he thought and smiled warmly to her, he let go of the card and watched as she placed it in her card pouch "get on my back you can't walk like that" he said observing her leg

Scarlet hesitated for a second but jumped up on him anyway as the Fiery circle died down. Everyone sighed with relief "phew glad that's over, you two ok?" Tenten asked

They nodded as Sasuke adjusted Scarlet to a more conferrable position so he wouldn't touch her burn.

If you looked closely at Sakura you could see steam coming out of her ears she was really pissed off.

**CHA! **her inner-self shrieked **HOW DARE SHE HAVE ANOTHER ADVENTUE WITH MY SASUKE! AND THAT SHOULD BE ME ON HIS BACK! I CAN'T LET THEM GET TOGETHER IT WON'T HAPPEN ON MY WATCH! CHA!**

Once everything got back to normal Sasuke said he would take Scarlet to the hospital, Yue wanted to accompany them but only to receive the Uchiha death glare from Sasuke and a "no it's fine Yue" from Scarlet. He gave Sasuke a glare and flew off home.

On their way to the hospital Sasuke said one thing that made Scarlet fear for her friend " Scarlet I'm entering the Chunin exams"

**Uh oh what's gonna happen now eh? Well stay tuned…only one remaining card is left in Konoha what shall it be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**KAKA! Chapter 8 is here Enjoyz!**

**We don't own Naruto or the Clow cards just the lovely Scarlet**

**Now on wiv zee story CHA! **

ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND CLOW

"Again Scarlet." Kero and Yue were observing Scarlet's Clow card chakra fusion Chunin exams were coming up and Scarlet was going to need all of her power. "Fiery, lend me your power! Release and dispel!" Fiery's graceful form appeared immanently locked herself, within Scarlet's heart.

"Fire style: Sacred blaze Jutsu!" Scarlet opened her mouth and golden flames gorged out burning every practice dummy, in the training area, for miles. Scarlet had the Fiery return to her card form.

She coughed up a puff of smoke " yuck! Smokey" she said while screwing up her face in disgust.

Yue and Kero laughed, she gave them a very scary glare "watch it you two, it ain't funny" she warned

They both immediately stopped laughing knowing Scarlet will torture them to death,

Yue cleared his throat and smiled at Scarlet.

"Well Scarlet, you're doing very well with Windy and Fiery. However you still need to work on Fly and Wood. Come, let's go home." Yue took Scarlet, in his arms, and took off.

_`hello I can fly to you know, what's gotten into him lately?`_

====With the Hokage===="I just don't think we should allow Kakashi's squad to participate, in the Chunin exams." Iruka said to the Hokage, in front of all the other sensei's. "It's the decision of Kakashi and his team." The Hokage replied.

"But what about Orochimaru?" Iruka yelled out

"Scarlet, Yue and Kero will be protecting everyone. Anyway if Orochimaru tried to get Sasuke, in public, innocent people could die, in the process." Iruka looked like he wanted to protest more, but the Chunin restrained himself. Asuma raised a hand. "Excuse me, Sir Hokage? But what about the sand ninja, one is a jinchuriki." The Hokage nodded.

"Scarlet has refused to interfere with some matters and Garra is one of them. She says that Naruto must be the one to battle him, if need be." The conference ended, a few minutes later. "Kakashi?" Iruka went up to the silver headed ninja. "Hm?" "I want your permission to test your squad." Kakashi nodded. "Scarlet said you might. Go ahead, I'll help, if you want." Iruka smiled "Thanks Kakashi!"

===With Naruto===

"Konohamaru! Stop following me!" Naruto turned on the 'brick' that was following him. A huge smoke cloud revealed three goggle-wearing kids. "Hiya Boss! Hey did you check us out, we look just like you used to." Konohamaru flashed his fashion statement, for Naruto to see.

"Konohamaru, you can be a bit of a copy cat. Who're your friends?" Naruto pointed to the other two goggle wearers. "I'm Moegi." A red headed girl answered. "And I'm Udon." A boy, with a runny nose said.

"And we're the people, who have come to take hostages." Naruto turned to see two land of water ninja, standing behind the small group.

"Black rain Jutsu!"

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!"

Oil rained from the sky and the several fire balls, which were released, from one of the water ninja's mouth, created a blinding explosion. "Quick, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! I need to get you out of here" Naruto grabbed three figures and jumped over the raging fires. "WTF!" Naruto was carrying three wooden logs.

===With Sasuke===

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi's voice drawled. "Help me Sasuke!" Scarlet screamed, her head caught in Itachi's headlock.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's burning emotions for the people, who were before him, allowed Sasuke to achieve a new level of his Uchiha death glare. "Catch me, if you can little brother." Itachi forced Scarlet away from Sasuke's trembling, with anger, body. Sasuke roared and flames erupted, from his mouth.

====With Sakura====

"And that's why I want you to meet me, in the forest, in a couple of minutes." Sasuke's intoxicating voice said to the dazzled Sakura.**CHA! **Her inner self cried. **I knew Sasuke had to be toying with that little witch! At least he knows what's good for him now!"**

Sakura went home, to freshen up. The girl looked at herself, in the mirror, just before leaving. "A vision of loveliness" Sakura sighed. Sakura opened her door, when a thought struck her and she grabbed her kunai pouch. "Just in case… that desperate Scarlet tries anything." she said with venom in her mouth

===With Kakashi===

"Well Kakashi, the guys will be here soon. I hope Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon weren't too shook up." Kakashi yawned, before catching a glimpse of something silver, in the woods, before them. "I'll be back in a sec, Iruka." Kakashi investigated in the woods, just to find Kurenai, taking a stroll.

"Oh, Kurenai. I thought you were doing a mission, in the land of lightning. Sorry, but could you go somewhere else it's just that… hey! Where'd you get that brooch?" Kurenai's eyes narrowed and she punched her sword brooch, into Kakashi's unexpecting hand. Kurenai fainted and Kakashi's eyes blanked out, a silver sword with a purple jewel at the tip appeared in his hands, where the brooch once was.

"Kakashi, hurry up! Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi swung the sword, as he tried to take off Iruka's head. "What the?!" Three separate voices cried.

Naruto saw one of the water ninja about to kill Konohamaru. "Hold on Konohamaru, I'm coming. Believe it!"

Sasuke saw Itachi about to kill Scarlet. "No Scarlet!"

Sakura saw Sasuke trying to kill Scarlet. "Yes Sasuke! Go! More!"

The three Genin completely ignored the others existence, as they ran to help in the fight. Sakura ran and banged 'Scarlet' miles away. "Stop, you desperate witch.!" "Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Keeping you away from my boyfriend!"

"…!" was Sasuke's expression

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" A huge fire ball attacked Kakashi and so did Naruto, with several clones. "At least these two are making sense."

"It's okay Konohamaru, I'll protect you!" Naruto cried out

"It's okay Scarlet, I'll protect you!" Sasuke cried out

"What the heck is going on?!" Iruka yelled avoiding another swing by Kakashi

Scarlet suddenly appeared on her flying staff with Yue and Kero right on her tail

"Two Clow cards are behind this." answered Scarlet as she jumped off her winged wand and turned it back to normal.

Everyone looked at her I confusion "wait if your there…then who's she?" Naruto asked pointing to the other Scarlet.

"Illusion, reveal yourself!" she yelled out. A multi coloured man silhouette appeared, in front of Scarlet, leaving some very confused Genin, blinking in bewilderment.

"Illusion, return to your power confided!" A brilliant flash of light, left Scarlet holding a new Clow card. She flung it up and started spinning her wand

"Illusion, take the form of a new make out paradise book! And distract Kakashi Release and dispel!"

The tip of Scarlet's wand hit Illusion, summoning it back out, in front of the distracted Kakashi. "Sword, return to your power confided!" a wave of light shined upon the sword, it returned to a card

Kakashi's eyes returned to normal as he looked around "what just happened" he asked, Scarlet grinned and held up her two cards

" apparently your team were caught in illusions magic, Naruto believing those kids were in danger, Sakura believing that Sasuke asked her out and killing me and lastly Sasuke believing his brother was gonna kill me" she said with a breath.

"oh and you were controlled by sword and almost took Iruka-san's head off" she added

Kakashi's eyes widened as he took off

_`ok random… maybe he was scared that Iruka might pulverise him` _Scarlet thought

"Let's just say, you passed our test, okay?" Iruka groaned, to the still confused Genin.

"don't worry guys I'll explain later" Scarlet said as she dozed off and dropped into Yue's arms, he picked her up "it's an early night for you then" he said as he flew off with Kero behind him. =============================================================== 1 week later, the day of the Chunin exams====

"Are you alright Scarlet?" Yue asked, as the three new proctors flew to the base of the written exam. "I'm… fine…" Scarlet said, in between deep breaths. `_This is my chance`. _thought Yue.

"Scarlet, if you're worried about Sasuke, I could have a little practice battle, with him before the exam begins."

Scarlet looked at Yue, thankfully. "If it's okay with Sasuke, then go for it!"

Yue's eyes narrowed `_It won't if he wants to, or not. I'll make him, if I have to`_.

Yue's thoughts trailed on, of ways to get Sasuke to battle him. "And Kero can battle Sakura and Naruto" Scarlet said cheerfully

"Huh, oh yes!" Yue was awoken from his some what evil thoughts.

"And Kero. Could you make sure to hurt Sakura, a little bit more than Naruto." Scarlet asked, as sweetly as she could. Scarlet's thoughts started to trail off, and Scarlet pictured the little she-devil getting rid of the great magnificent lion. Scarlet and Yue both gave off evil cackles and Kero gave a suspicious look to his fellow proctors.

===in the hall===( A/N where lee battled Sasuke soz I'm cutting it out since their buds)

"So, what about it Sasuke?" Yue asked the child prodigy.

"Sure. A little practice battle sounds fun." he replied smugly

"Great!" Scarlet cried, as she led Kero, Naruto and Sakura outside, for their battle. Once Scarlet was outside, Yue and Sasuke took their battle stances. "So, you want to do this now?" Sasuke asked in a taunting voice.

Yue nodded. "A battle for Scarlet's heart."

Sasuke growled at the moon guardian "You shouldn't have her- you're immortal, she's not. Besides she loves me… ugh!"

Sasuke was thrown against the wall by Yue's feather attack. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, while Yue's eyes took on an eerie blue glow. "Scarlet said, you could read minds." Sasuke said, gazing into Yue's eyes. "Your advantage versus mine." Yue smiled.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" As the fire ball drew close to Yue, he held up his hands and it froze, then shattered. "I know every move you're going to make, before you make it." Yue said smoothly

"Oh really." Sasuke challenged, mockingly. "Well, I'm no Shikamaru, but I know how to plan ahead." Sasuke started to fill his head with every battle detail, every thought, every memory. "No! Stop! No!" Yue screamed, as he cancelled his mind reading abilities

**Cliffy now, who will win the fight, tune in and find out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Card Captor Scarlet by Card Captor Fiona and Keyblade King 12**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Scarlet ran in the area the minute she heard Yue yelling, her eyes widened at the sight of Yue clutching his head in pain.

"Gah! Sasuke too far stop it!" she yelled

Sasuke immediately shut off his sharingan, his crush ran over to Yue and helped him up "right how far were you two gonna go huh?!" she said suspiciously

The two didn't say anything they just stood glaring daggers at each other, Scarlet sighed _`its like dealing with a couple of kids…god I sound like Sakura right now` _she thought

"Scarlet we better get going!" Kero yelled from across the room, beside him were a very beat up Sakura and Naruto, Scarlet nodded and walked over to them, Sasuke and Yue followed "consider this a tie for now Uchiha" he hissed. Sasuke stuffed his hand in his pockets "Hn whatever" he mumbled, `_this guys pretty powerful, but I won't let him have Scarlet…my other mission is too make her mine` _he promised to himself

* * *

When team 7 entered the examination room Scarlet and the guardians were greeted by Ibiki the first exam proctor and taken to a room full of jonin proctors

"it's time to begin everyone" Ibiki announced, as on que everyone poofed into the exam room.

Scarlet was in the front beside Ibiki while Yue and Kero were behind her

Many were staring at the 3 proctors but most were fixed on the big lion which striked fear into them.

"WHAT THE HELL, SCARLET?! YOU GUYS ARE PROCTORS!!!" Naruto's annoying voice yelled. Scarlet blushed from embarrassment _`Naruto why do you have to be so loud` _

Ibiki glared at the very surprised Naruto "yes they are, is that a problem?"

He shook his head and hid behind Sakura, Scarlet cleared her throat to get Ibiki to proceed.

"oh right anyway it's time to begin the first exam, sit in the seat with your chosen candidate number and we will begin the written exam" Ibiki said

Everyone did as told while Scarlet and the other proctors sat around the room

"you have one hour, BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled out

* * *

(With Yue)

He glared at the Uchiha, desperately wanting to kick him out of the exam but he knew very well that his master Scarlet would be angry with him so he brushed it off. Yue started to day dream about Scarlet and thinking about ways to make her hate Sasuke so she could be his. He spotted a genin cheating for the 5th time

"number 5 you and your team are disqualified you and your team leave this exam room now" he said calmly, they didn't argue so they left the room quietly

_`I wonder how Scarlets doing?` _

* * *

(Scarlet)

_`strike 5!`_

Scarlet flung a kunai at the unsuspecting genin who immediately jumped up and glared at the card captor "what the hell was that for you little rat!" he yelled

Scarlet glared daggers at him "1- never call me a rat, and 2- that's 5 times you've cheated so you and your team are out" she said smugly

The boy clenched his fists "how the hell was I cheating 5 times there's hundreds of candidates in here! How can you keep track of everyone huh!"

He was suddenly pushed into the wall by a proctor with bandages over his eyes "I suggest you leave before things get ugly around here kid " he whispered harshly in his ear

The boy nodded slowly and was released he walked slowly towards the door with his team mates glaring at him

Scarlet glanced up at the clock _`not long now` _she thought

* * *

(Kero)

_`hm Scarlet has a good eye` _Kero thought after the last disqualification, he glared at the candidates making them shrink back in their seats. He spotted a rain ninja cheating for the fifth time, he blew a small fire ball at him and burnt the paper

"what the heck!" he yelled as the paper burned

"Kero! Was that really necessary?" Scarlet annoyingly said, Kero laughed nervously "sorry Scarlet, he cheated five times" he said as he glared at the genin who was already making a run for it "lets go guys" he quickly said to his team mates, they nodded and dashed right out of the room, Scarlet, Yue, Kero and Ibiki sweat dropped "oooookay that was unexpected" Scarlet whispered to Ibiki

"I agree Scarlet, Times up anyway" he said back "proceed" she cheerfully said, Ibiki cleared his throat

"pencils down it's time for the tenth question!" Ibiki bellowed out, Scarlet didn't bother to pay attention since she knew what would happen so she began to think on how to protect Sasuke _`it's gonna work out, I'm sure of it`_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Loss and Gain of Scarlet Kotare by Keyblade King 12 and Card Captor Fiona**

* * *

Scarlet was hyperventilating. Sasuke was about to enter the forest of death, and Orochimaru was probably hiding in the shadows, somewhere around here. Scarlet strained her ears to Anko's voice. "3...2...1...Begin!" The gates were being opened, genin being allowed to enter their doom, and death.

"I never should have let this go on…" Scarlet muttered, feeling that terrified, was an understatement.

Yue came over to the girl, and ran his hands through her hair. "It's okay Scarlet. He has us to protect him, Orochimaru won't know what hit him" Scarlet nodded, although she was still unsure. "Scarlet, we'd better go." Kero said, very much aware of the event, which will soon take place. "Right." Scarlet tried to look confident, but managed an ugly grimace. "Dash, lend me your power." Dash appeared and, in an instant, was inside Scarlet's chest. She, Yue and Kero jumped from tree to tree at great speed, and Scarlet made a promise to herself; _'If Sasuke does fall, I'll never let him go'._

* * *

(with team 7)"You can't be Naruto." Sasuke said angrily to a confused looking Naruto. "What the heck are you talking about? I just gave you the password!" "Exactly." Sasuke said, calmly. "The real Naruto wouldn't be able to remember a password, with more than 3 letters."

"too true Sasuke" he heard a voice say, he smirked _`right on time Scarlet`_

Scarlet jumped down from a tree holding her Sword, she pointed it towards the impostor. "That's enough, Orochimaru." she said coldly

Yue flew down, behind the fake Naruto. "Just come quietly." he said harshly

Kero took the right side, Scarlet having the left. Sasuke and Sakura taking the front. The fake Naruto could see he was surrounded, by a group of proctors and genin, but instead of looking at all scared. He was smiling. "He, He, He. And I had a second disguise worked out too" he looked over to the guardians and then

his snake like eyes peered over to Scarlet "So this is the Card Captor eh?…very interesting." he said as he licked his lips.

"Friend!" Scarlet corrected, sounding as angry as Sakura's inner self. The fake Naruto laughed again. "Friend?! That's a joke!" The fake Naruto shook his head.

"Just get out of that costume, and come with us." The fake Naruto sighed and transformed into a grass ninja and then into the old man, Scarlet had grown to hate. He stared at Sasuke, hungrily. "Well, it seems I'll have to deal with some unexpected surprises, before you Sasuke." he hissed

Those words set Scarlet off, the female Cardcaptor launched herself in the air, getting out Fiery, with her free hand and fusing it, with her chakra. "Fire style: Sacred Blaze storm Jutsu!"

Scarlet blew out golden flames, and at the same time slashed down with Sword. Orochimaru chuckled at the attempt to kill him. Scarlet's attacks destroyed a clone, made out of snakes. The real Orochimaru came out from above Scarlet, his own sword, in hand **(which had grossly come out from his mouth). **Yue knocked Orochimaru away, using his sharp feathers, but regained his ground and landed beside Scarlet. A sword to sword battle broke out between the two. A few minutes later and the seemingly endless battle was, obviously, not over. "Uh guys… can you help me… please." Yue set a barrage of arrows. Kero roared out a small ball of fire. And Sasuke did the exactly same thing, Sakura flung kunai and shuriken, close and personal, even Orochimaru couldn't dodge five attacks, at once. The snake sannin was burnt by Sasuke's fire ball and was cut by Scarlet's sword.

"Ahhh!" Orochimaru looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "It seems, all of you together, might actually be a match for me." Orochimaru made several complex hand signs. Yue's eyes widened. "Scarlet!" Yue used his own body, as a shield, to protect Scarlet from the balls of light, which were covering everybody, except for Sasuke. Scarlet caught Yue's body, which fell into her arms. After she had laid her saviour down, she jumped out to Sasuke's side, whose Sharingan was active.

"They're under a genjutsu!" He said looking at all the unconscious bodies. "Sasuke run!" Scarlet's eyes of fire, were still locked onto Orochimaru's every movement. "He'll kill you Scarlet!" Sasuke yelled

The girl shook her head. "Maybe. But I doubt it. He only wants you, or your eyes at least." Orochimaru gave Scarlet a look of surprise. "You've probably heard all about my plans, from those Clow cards." Scarlet's face gave nothing away, even though she was very glad that Orochimaru had made the wrong assumption. Sasuke gave Scarlet a look of regret, but made a run for it. "NO!" The words had been by Scarlet. Snakes, which had been shot out of Orochimaru's hand, now constricted her, enabling her movement. One snake launched out of Orochimaru's hand and wrapped around Sasuke's legs, making him trip up, and the ground knocked himself unconscious. Orochimaru's neck turned elastic and his head launched to Sasuke's shoulder, his teeth getting closer and closer until… "NO!!!" Scarlet's scream erupted out of her body, being heard by everyone in the forest of death. _`Sasuke!… RIGHT THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD YOU FUKIN SNAKE!` _

"Fiery! Windy! Fly! Lend me your power release and dispel " she screamed

Both of the elemental Clow cards and Fly appeared out of their card forms and all three of them went into Scarlet's body. That's what did it. Scarlet's body began to change until she resembled Fiery, Fly's great wings looking golden, amongst the flames, which were radiating off Scarlet. Two long arms, which could grow and take any shape they wanted. "Ultimate Fire style: Solar Explosion Jutsu!" Scarlet's skin looked like it was made out of lava and then suddenly a huge blaze of fire erupted, from Scarlet's body, destroying everything except her friends.

A scream of pain came from Orochimaru. All of his snakes had died, instantly. And the man himself was badly burnt a lot of his clothing charred. "It seems you may be a harder threat to deal with, than I first thought. I'll need to re-think my tactics. And this is for you." Orochimaru threw a heaven scroll, obviously for Kakashi's team. Orochimaru disappeared, in a puff of smoke. Scarlet heard the groans of her awakening friends… and Sakura. The Cardcaptor gazed at the curse mark, which was imprinted into Sasuke's skin, The thing she had tried so hard to protect Sasuke from. A single tear fell from Scarlet's face, she took his hand and squeezed it as he groaned in pain . "I'm sorry Sasuke…" Scarlet collapsed next to him still holding his hand

* * *

( 3 days later)"No!" Scarlet sat right up in her hospital bed screaming. Yue was by her side in an instant he held her close to him and stroked her hair "Scarlet calm down it's alright" he said softly, she eventually calmed down and pulled away from him.

"I'm fine. But how's Sasuke?" Yue looked a little nervous and called in Kero. The two explained that Sasuke was already up. "What?! Is he okay?!" she said quickly

"Well…" Yue started. "He took on the first level of the curse mark while you were out. Then he went on a rampage… don't worry, no one got hurt." Yue replied, to the look of worry on Scarlet's face. "It was weird. He went into the battle arena, but when he looked into that Garra's eyes, and then bang; he was normal.""Garra did that?!" Scarlet asked, confused, who got a nod, from Kero. "Weird." Scarlet repeated. "Well, after that- the preliminaries started. Sasuke vs. Yoroi. Sasuke won and now Kakashi is trying to seal his curse mark.

Scarlet jumped up, and ran out of the room, using Dash to help her. Dust and floor chips were all that was left of her.

* * *

"Lightning blade!" Orochimaru caught Kakashi's attack, in his fist. He threw the silver haired ninja away, and crept to his immobilised target. "Now, let's get this sealing stopped.""Stay away from him!" Scarlet yelled, Orochimaru looked at the very angry girl before him she held her golden sword firmly, he smirked "oh ho so your back you little pest, I guess I could kill you as well" he hissed he lunged towards her. With all the speed of Dash, Scarlet plunged Sword into Orochimaru, who exploded into snakes `_a clone!`_

* * *

(Ino and Sakura's match)

"I need your help." Sakura whispered to Ino, between punches. Ino and Sakura were supposed to be battling, but were instead devising a 'get Sasuke' strategy. "All you need to do, is make her use the summoning Jutsu, return to your own body, and because she hasn't made an animal pact- she'll be transported to another dimension. Then Sasuke is all ours."

"Fine I don't like that little witch anyway. But let's end this." Ino and Sakura turned to their coughing proctor and surrendered, at the same time.

* * *

Ino tiptoed into the tomb where Scarlet and Kakashi were, making sure that no one heard her. She positioned herself and then made a hand sign. "Mind transfer Jutsu!" Ino aimed a perfect mind transfer at Scarlet, who afterwards jumped away from Orochimaru. Ino made Scarlet cut her hand and perform a summoning Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu! Ino returned to her own body, just in time to watch an explosion of light take Scarlet to a different universe. _`that will do it` _Ino thought


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 9 Enter Kimi_

_By Keyblade King 12 and Card Captor Fiona_

_**(somewhere)**_

"_**Scarlet. Wake up Scarlet." A familiar voice echoed in Scarlet's head. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself looking at her best friend, Kimi. "Kimi? Where am I? What are you doing here?" **_

"_**Well, you're in Japan. You came here, in a flash of light. Happy Birthday, by the way did you get my present?."**_

"_**Birthday? It can't be, I've been in Konoha for about a month now, as a Cardcaptor. Unless no time passes here…" she paused when she looked at the confused look on Kimi's face**_

"_**Oh! I'm sorry Kimi, I must sound crazy right now." Kimi nodded and laughed. "It seems kinda weird considering you did appear in a flash of light near me."**_

_**Kimi shrugged and laughed again. A beautiful laugh, Scarlet thought. The Cardcaptor looked at her friend, who she hadn't seen in so long. Kimi was the same age as Scarlet but taller. She had long black wavy hair, pale creamy skin like hers and sea foam eyes, and she had the same fashion sense as Madison from the show. She was currently wearing a black Kimono style blouse with a white obi and loose black trousers, she was wearing open toed shoes like Scarlet.**_

"_**Care to enlighten me on what I've missed." Kimi asked. Scarlet drew a deep breath and began to tell Kimi about her life in Konoha, her Dad getting her the Clow cards and costumes, and Sasuke getting his curse mark. Finally, she concluded with the question "How am I supposed to get back?" **_

_**Kimi thought for a moment then snapped her fingers "I got it!, why don't you just use the Summoning Jutsu, again?" **_

_**Scarlet hugged her best friend. "That's brilliant!" Scarlet's face turned down. "I'll miss you, though." **_

_**Kimi flashed a devilish smile, like she knew something Scarlet didn't. "uh oh, I know that look. What are you plotting in that mind of yours" Scarlet asked fearfully**_

"_**You said your dad got you your cards and costumes, from a weird shop, that was gone a second later, right?" Scarlet nodded, not sure where this was going. Kimi went away for a second, returning with a trunk labelled 'Super Cool Stuff'. Kimi opened it up, Scarlet gasped, in surprise. Inside was a Mieling battle costume only it was black and white, Li's sword and five of his elemental talismans. (One for each element- Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning.) **_

"_I got these from someone like that and I think I'm supposed to come with you, and be Mrs. Shikamaru Nara." she said dreamingly Scarlet nodded and laughed. The two held hands, and Scarlet used the other to do a hand sign "Summoning Jutsu!"_

_Kakashi sighed as he looked at the unconscious Sasuke hoping he would be ok, but what really got him worried was Scarlet's sudden disappearance._

_`now I know for a fact she hasn't made an animal pact, and it looked like she was trying to stop herself from making those hand signs earlier. So I'm guessing someone was trying to get rid of her`_

He thought for a moment on who would want her gone, then it hit him _`Ino and Sakura. They both hate her because Sasuke pays more attention to her than them, so Ino must've used mind transfer on her and forced her to do the hand signs . I'll deal with them later` _

he was suddenly drawn to a light on the ceiling and heard two girls screaming "what the..?" he was suddenly knocked on the ground and felt a familiar weight crashing on him. He groaned in pain.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here…Scarlet_" _he said with a slight frown on his face

"sorry Kakashi-Sensei!" she said, he sighed with relief as she rolled off him "phew, your ok. For a minute there I thought you wouldn't come back" he said while rubbing his head. He looked at the other girl beside her "who's this young lady" he said politely

"oh! This is Kimi my BFF, you see when I did that Jutsu I landed in Japan in my own world and she was with me so she told me to use the summoning Jutsu again to come back." she said in one breath. Now that shocked Kakashi but it was a god thing she came back or things would have gotton out of hand with the Clow cards or worse… a very angry Yue and Sasuke.

He picked up Sasuke and motioned the girls to follow him. Scarlet looked at her friend/crush with worrying eyes. "will he be ok?" she asked quietly, Kakashi looked at her "don't worry he'll be fine…I know you did all you could to protect him. Maybe he was meant to get this mark after all" he said mumbling the last part.

Scarlet gripped her key of Clow `_it's not over yet! I will still protect you Sasuke` _she promised to herself.

While the prelims were still proceeding Scarlet stayed with Sasuke while he slept soundly. He had a mask on his mouth to help him breath better and a white cloth around his eyes. Scarlet sighed and stood up `_Kabuto should be coming about now, it'll be a bit different now that there are no ANBU around`_ she thought. She took out her sword card "sword card release and dispel" she whispered. A blue cloud surrounded her staff turning it into her grand sword of Clow.

Kabuto the silver haired sound ninja walked slowly into the room "hmph, no ANBU guards. These shinobi are very careless" he mumbled. He walked over to Sasuke and prepared to cut the tube to his air mask until he felt something cold against his neck "now I'm not very much the type to kill…but I can consider you, eh Kabuto" Scarlet whispered in his ear.

he paled a bit and stiffened at the sudden presence, but he smirked "well Card Captor Scarlet, what a surprise" he said sweetly. He felt a knife at the other side of his neck_ `she's really well prepared. It's like she knew I was coming`_

"Wipe that smirk of your face. Your in a lot of trouble for attempting to kill Sasuke-kun" Scarlet hissed

Kabuto took the chance and elbowed the girl in the stomach and stepped away to the door but was stopped by Kakashi "your not going anywhere Kabuto" he said as he held up his kunai knife. Kabuto looked at both Scarlet and Kakashi and took the only exit he could…the window.

He jumped through it sending glass flying out and landed in the trees. Scarlet cursed under her breath "fuck we almost had him"

She was suddenly slapped across the head "watch you language Scarlet" Kakashi scolded, she rubbed her head with a frown on her face "yeah yeah yeah" she mumbled.

(with Kimi)

Before Scarlet left, Kakashi told Kimi to stay and watch the fights. She stood with a blush on her face. Yeah. Shikamaru was standing only a few paces away from her, alone. She finally plucked up the courage to talk to him so she walked over to him with a nice smile on her face.

"hi" she said sweetly. Shikamaru glanced over to the girl, his eyes widened for a brief moment. _`wow` _was all he could think of.

"hey! You!" Hayate's voice yelled. Kimi glanced down at him "me" she said pointing to herself "yeah, we had an odd number of candidates, there's no one to fight Kin, can you be our substitute" he asked

**(A/N I'm twisting it a bit. Shika has already fought someone so make a person up**)

Kimi thought for a moment _`well I sure as hell don't know how to use lei's powers yet. But I guess I can use taijutsu for now, I know all her moves anyway` _she nodded and made her way down.

"ok what's your name?" he asked. She smirked "Kimi Sh… just Kimi" she answered.

Hayate coughed "ok Kin. Kimi is just a sub but if you win your through to the next round but if Kimi defeats you your not through" he stated "any objections

They shook their heads. Hayate coughed again "ok then. Let the final battle begin!"

**Jeez oh! Kimi's fighting already**.** find out if she defeats Kin after I think about how she shall fight…TUNE IN!**


	12. Chapter 12

"alright let the battle…BEGIN!" Hayate yelled. Kin immediately threw some needles at Kimi. Kimi dodged to the side avoiding the sharp needles _`okay totally forgot she had those. I'll try out my element powers`_ she thought to herself

"well you gonna come and fight or what" Kin sneered. She pulled on the little string she held making little bells on the needles ring. The sound started to make poor Kimi dizzy. "oh great…wait hold on!" she pulled out two little buds from her pocket and quickly put them in her ears while Kin wasn't looking. She charged to the sound ninja and punched her in the gut

"what! Impossible the sound should've made you unable to fight" Kin gasped out. Kimi smirked "eh? What's that?" she moved her hair away from her ears and showed the buds "can't hear you"

Kin pushed her back knocking her to the ground _`she's smart doing that` _Kin thought. She threw another bunch of needles then the strangest thing happened, they turned into blue glowing arrows and they barely missed Kimi.

"err what just happened?" Sakura asked Kakashi. He placed a hand on his chin "I'm not very certain Sakura" he answered. Kin threw some more and they multiplied into more arrows heading towards everyone "everyone duck!" Kimi yelled.

They did so and the arrows were embedded into the walls. When Kimi looked up she gasped. In between her and Kin was a blue girl who was glowing and she had a bow in her hands. She gave Kimi an evil look and fired some more arrows. Kimi ducked with a yelp "Kakashi! Find Scarlet! We got a Clow card here!" she yelled

"right! See if you can keep it busy!" he yelled as he dashed off to find the Card captor. Kimi was shaking. She didn't know what to even do to distract it _`I don't know if my powers will work yet! I have lei's sword and talismans…I have to try!` _She took a breath and decided to give it a shot. She pulled out a black bell and held it up with her eyes closed, she began to chant the spell of release.

"Key of Syaoran.

Force know my light

Release the light!"

The bell turned into a magnificent sword in her hands surprising the candidates, Jonin and the Hokage. Kimi gulped and ran at the spirit. "Take this bitch!"She swung at the arrow spirit but it just plainly dodged and struck an arrow in the girls arm. Kimi gasped in pain and stumbled back "aw man we gotta help her" Naruto yelled. Kimi chuckled "I'll be fine! I got an idea she yelled as she pulled a talisman from her pocket "I don't think a bomb will help!" Ino yelled out not knowing it was a magic ignored her and flung it up "element wind!" she pushed the sword to it "come to my aim!"

The wind created a tornado trapping the spirit "nice one Kimi" Scarlet said from behind. Kimi frowned at her "about time you got here Scarlet, seal this thing before it gets out!" Scarlet nodded and started to chant her staff spell

Key of Clow.

Power of magic.

Power of light. Surrender the wand.

The force ignite

REALEASE!

Her key transformed into the staff, she grabbed it and twirled it "return to you power confined! Arrow!"

The Arrow turned into a blue cloud and transformed into a card, Scarlet smiled "hell yeah! We got it Kimi!" she yelled. Kimi smiled and hugged her friend."yupz we got it alright. Next time though will it kill ya to be around when there's a card instead of leaving me to fight it!" she scolded while hitting her on the head, she stopped and looked at Hayate "oh by the way I win" she said with a grin on her raised an eye brow "how so?" he asked confusingly. Both girls pointed towards an unconscious Kin. Hayate coughed "well since Kin is unable to continue our substitute Kimi wins this match."

The Hokage stepped forward "then let us continue. All the winners please step forward…you as well Kimi"

Kimi cocked her head to the side "uh 3rd I'm not actually in this exam. I just stepped in since their was no other candidates" she explained. The Hokage smirked "I realise that Kimi but I believe you should continue with us and step in if a candidate doesn't show up to the finals" he explained. Kimi replaced her confusion with a grin "coolie"

Scarlet rolled her eyes _`same old Kimi, she'll take any chance`_

Yue and Kero were suddenly next to her "are you alright Scarlet?" Yue asked. Scarlet smiled "never better…after this we got a lot of planning to do, right guys" she said cheerfully. The nodded and smiled with her. They had a month to plan a back up attack for the sand and sound invasion and time to practise with the cards and the newly arrived Syaoran warrior.

**A/N- Selected members of our heroes have been selected for the final rounds of the Chunin exams. But since, me and Keyblade really can't be bothered doing a chapter on their training, we'll see them all in a series of shortened clips, which would be, if this was on T.V, played with 'I am a fighter'. That's right, we're referring to a... MONTAGE! - It'll be like Rocky with ninjas!)**

Jiriya observed as Naruto ran on the lake water in front of him and then as he was approaching land, the knuckle headed ninja, jumped and made a summoning Jutsu. A puff of smoke produced a tiny normal frog! The blond idiot jumped for joy, as his sensei shook his head, in defeat, knowing Naruto was never going to master the summoning Jutsu, to his level at least.

Sasuke ran as fast as his new found speed allowed, fire escaped his mouth and, after running a few circles, a huge tornado of flames had been created. While inside, the boy with a million and one fan girls, created his chidori and let the energy scatter within the tornado of flames, creating a beautiful effect that left the watching Scarlet awestruck.

Shikamaru was sleeping. Despite his own sensei looking for him, not for him to train though, Asuma wanted to challenge the lazy boy, with cloud envy to another Shogi game.

Shino was out in the forest, sitting on a tree, signalling all the bugs in the area, then the boy with sunglasses stood up and then the boy focused on an out of the way tree. It became engulfed with insects and then when they dispersed, the tree was more of a stump.

Neji demonstrated an eight trigrams sixty-four palms technique on Ten-ten. Then when the girl and recovered them practised Rotation!

Kimi released all of her five talismans, wildly, lighting up the night sky, with colourful energy. The fighter chick then jump and made kicks and punches gestures, in and out of the lines of energy, majestically. With her trainer Kero watching her.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all cleaning their weapons, Gaara and Kankuro were polishing their gourd and puppets. Whilst, Temari was dusting her fan. Suddenly Gaara got up and broke the montage music by saying, "I have a blood lust!" He went out of the siblings' apartment and the other two sand ninjas went to their cleaning. Dosu was getting killed. A giant arm of san was continuing to punch him and clog up his lungs with sand particles. His choked up screams were heard in between hits.

**(A/N- Okay, montage over.)**

"I'm sorry; I knew he was one of your own." Baki apologised to Kabuto, who was looking unaffected by the death, he had just witnessed.

"Yes, well it got me a chance to analyse Gaara's true power. Besides, this means that the Gaara and Sasuke fight will be so much closer, as long as that little brat Scarlet doesn't get in the way."

Kabuto was still troubled by how the girl knew that he was going to kill Sasuke. He suspected that she must have some sort of 'mind reading Clow card'. Still, it sickened him that she was able to do that... or could she? Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out a crouching Hayate, Kabuto was impressed. He didn't think that man could go two minutes without coughing.

"Do you want to take care of our little spy, or shall I?" The sound ninja asked his partner in crime." "Let me." Baki answered. "To show the hidden sound, where our loyalties lie." Baki and Hayate took off, Kabuto knew that Hayate would be dead soon. He knew the cat and mouse's strength and Jutsu, well enough to know the outcome. Sure enough, Baki returned within minutes and the two men smiled, evilly. This was going to be the start of a beautiful evil relationship.

"Wow!" Scarlet exclaimed. She, Kimi and Sasuke were looking at a poster that read, 'Come one, come all! The pre-Chunin Exam festival begins tomorrow!'

"We should go!" Scarlet looked at Sasuke, even though she had meant to include Kimi, who said, disappointedly. "I can't. Kero is making me train tonight. Besides, I'm not that into parties." "But Shikamaru will be there." Scarlet protested. "Yeah, babysitting his drunken father- not my idea of a fun first date. `_Darn! _Scarlet thought. Leave it to Kimi, to remember every Shikamaru detail. "I'll see you later." And with that, Kimi left, leaving Scarlet and Sasuke alone.

"Well, Sasuke?" Scarlet asked, trying not to blush. "...I can't..." Sasuke said, trying even harder not to blush. "For the same reasons." "No!" Scarlet screamed the word and many passing bystanders looked at her, thinking that Sasuke must have just divorced her.

"Please, talk Kakashi out of it!" Scarlet pleaded. "I've already tried." Sasuke admitted. "I saw the poster, earlier and Kakashi and Yue don't want me out there, with you." Scarlet scowled. "Urg... Yue sometimes! He just get's so annoying, I don't know why he does that…I really wanted to go with you"

Sasuke smiled, pleased to see that she wanted to spend the night with him, more than Yue. "Maybe, we can figure something out. You saved the Shield card before coming here, right?" Sasuke asked, the gears in his mind working away. Scarlet nodded and held up her card. "ok here's what we do…" he started

( a couple of minutes later)

"Then we can just get our teachers in a room and make the shield card block them in." Scarlet's face lit up, into a beautiful smile. "Sasuke, you're a genius!" she sang. Sasuke smiled a bit too. She was the only one who could actually make him smile.

"It's a date then" Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart rate quickened and his breathing became heavy. The same was happening with Scarlet. The realisation of Sasuke's word were washing over them. They were going out on their first date!

**Oh ho their first date eh? Find out how it goes later**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Battle for a date**

**Written by Keyblade king 12 and Card Captor Fiona enjoyz**

(Scarlets house)

Scarlet was quite nervous. Sasuke is her very first date but she was grateful that her dad wasn't there to take photos and embarrass her…she missed her dad a bit, she missed his hugs and cooking.

She adjusted the black rose in her hair and fixed her white streak a bit. She was wearing a black kimono with a red dragon circling it from the bottom and her obi was a darker red, her hair was put half up and half down with her streak hanging. The rose was on the side of her head.

She added a bit of simple eye shadow and lip gloss and tied her key around her neck just in case a card comes. She smiled and waited outside the door for her date

Sasuke was getting ready for his date with Scarlet. He combed his black hair, making sure that it hanged over both side of his pale cheeks. He made sure to wear a black Matsuri Happi coat. The Uchiha crest was on his back, a blue T-shirt was underneath and a pair of black shorts was on his legs. Both the shorts and T-shirt were filled with muscle padding just in case. Then he went to the bathroom, picked up a razor and tried to shave his hairless chin. "Owww!" After Sasuke plastered his bloody chin, he looked at the clock, making sure he would be, fashionably, late, meeting Scarlet in front of her house, which they decided they would trap their teachers in there.

He smiled to himself _`finally, a girl I can talk to who is NOT girly` _he thought happily. He hoped the date would go pretty well because he's never opened up to a girl in a long time `_nothing could ruin it`_

Sasuke met with a hyper-ventilating Scarlet. "Oh, Hi Sasuke!" Scarlet skipped to the man of her dreams. Scarlet inspected Sasuke and saw the fake muscles and shaving plaster. She giggled as he blushed. "You didn't have to go that far… although, I'm glad you did." Scarlet sighed, inside her head. _'He's so hot! Even though those muscles are fake, his Matsuri makes him look amazing!' _

"Well, you look really pretty, in that Kimono" Sasuke said, nervously. _'Man, she's so beautiful!' _Sasuke thought_. 'If only that Kimono was a little bit more… revealing._' Sasuke's fantasies about Scarlet wearing less and less clothes, until she was finally wearing underwear **(A/N gasp bad Sasuke don't think like Kakashi) **and then Scarlet said. "So, should we get started, then? Kakashi and Yue are already in there." Scarlet words set Sasuke's mind into fast-forward, Scarlet was holding the Shield card. "Right." Sasuke said, absent mildly. "Shield…"

"That won't work, with us outside now, will it?" Kakashi's voice told the very surprised couple "Meep" Scarlet squeaked out. Sasuke scowled at him _`dam it`_

he was smiling. Kakashi and Yue jumped down from the roof of Scarlet's home. "You knew!" Scarlet and Sasuke came to the realisation very quickly. The two teachers smiled.

"Sakura and Ino told us, you'd be surprised how fast a rumour can spread around this place. One person hears about your plans and suddenly the whole village knows." Yue said slyly. Scarlet and Sasuke growled, viciously. "So, now what?" Sasuke asks

Yue and Kakashi looked at each other and nodded. "We came to the agreement that you two can only date, when you've proven yourself to be strong enough, that you can beat a tough enemy, even if your mind's thoughts circle around something, or should I say someone else." Kakashi stated. The couple groaned.

"So, you'll have to prove yourself now, that is, if you want to attend the festival." Yue stated. Scarlet's and Sasuke's eyes widened. The Card Captor grinned while the Uchiha smirked.

The four ninja transported to the training grounds."We can't mess around with these guys. I'm not letting them ruin my first time at a festival" Sasuke agreed with her "just don't exhaust yourself". he warned. Scarlet nodded. She closed her eyes and held her key out.

"Key of Clow

Power of magic. Power of light

Surrender the wand. The force ignite

RELEASE!"

The key spun with the wind and grew into the flamingo staff. Scarlet grabbed it and pulled out three cards flinging them in the air

"Fiery! Windy! Sword!" the staff turned into the Sword and the two elemental cards emerged from their cards and circled her. Scarlet tossed Sword to Sasuke, while Scarlet became a golden angel with flames coming off her.

"Metal feather- Kunai storm combination Jutsu!" The teachers set out their metal weapons, obviously they weren't taking chances. "I've got this." Sasuke told Scarlet. "Lightning style: Magnetic Windmill of Death!" Sasuke threw two large Fuma Shurikens, but sideways. Electricity spiralled around the two, they started to slow down, until they stopped, altogether. The metal weapons were pulled into the magnetic current of the two kunai.

Then it started moving again, heading for the teachers. "Earth Style: Giant fist!" The rock at Kakashi's feet flew and wrapped around his hand and wrist, taking the form of a hand. Kakashi banged the weapon filled Shuriken magnet, back at Sasuke. Closer, closer, but it never hit. A huge wall of fire melted the magnet and weapons.

The fire started to create storm clouds, overhead. The four started to go for physical attacks. "Lightning release: Lightning blade." Yue's eyes widened, scared. Yue's hits couldn't get through. Kakashi was having a similar problem. If he tried to hit Scarlet, he would be burned. The storm was getting worse, thunder was rolling in. "Lightning style: Ultimate blade!" Sasuke held up the sword card, full of lightning. It acted as a lightning rod, as a huge bolt of lightning came down upon it. "Sasuke, no!" Scarlet's eyes widened. `it's _a Clow card! The thunder!`_

But then… When the flash of the lightning faded, Sasuke's body had changed. It was more beast like, like Naruto when he's channelling Kyubi's power. Blue electricity circled him, making his eyes illuminated. His hair was standing on end. "Thanks, Scarlet, but I won't be needing this." Sasuke's voice sounded the same, surprising Scarlet. He threw Scarlet back the sword card, and then went, as fast as 1/1000th of a second as he used two chidori on the teachers, throwing them halfway across the training area, until they hit a tree. Sasuke smiled, as another flash of light, engulfed him, leaving him as normal, as he was before the Thunder card bonded with him. "How did you… you couldn't… explain!" Scarlet demanded.

"Well, ever since you captured the wood card and fell into a deep sleep, I've been practicing with Kero, trying to fuse my chakra and the Clow cards to see if it worked before you tried it. When I fused my lightning chakra with the sword card, the thunder card must have taken an interest in me." Sasuke looked at the thunder's card in his hand and then at the beaten up forms of the couples teachers.

"I'm not as strong as you yet, but if I can do that, to a couple of jonin, I must be pretty darn strong." He said smugly

Scarlet was happy too, _'if Sasuke's this strong now, maybe he'll never get jealous of Naruto. It's all going really smoothly now' _"Should we go now?" Sasuke asked Scarlet. "Huh?" she said snapping back to reality. Sasuke chuckled "Our date, remember?" "Oh, right! Yue, Kakashi, we'll see you later!" she laughed. They moaned in response as the two ninja's ran to the festival hand in hand.

**Oh dear poor Kakashi and Yue oh well. Pretty cool that Sasuke has a card eh? That was Key blade's idea. Next chapter. Glowing love coming soon**

**Review plz **


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlet smiled at the sight of the coloured lights and beautiful flowers around her. Sasuke saw her smiling face "so…this is your first festival huh?" he asked. Scarlet looked at him "yup. I've always wanted to go to one…are they pretty good?"

Sasuke smirked "yeah. Pretty good… come on" he took her hand and lead her to a stand. "hey there Scarlet" a voice said from behind. The couple turned and gave a smile…well Scarlet did Sasuke has a reputation you know.

"Kimi? I thought you were training" Scarlet suspiciously said. Kimi gave a wide grin and held up strangely enough a video camera "well there was no way that I was missing this so I snuck out. Shikamaru helped and left a clone for me, you know how Kero is he's pretty silly so he won't notice" she explained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"don't mind her Sasuke. She's always like that…" she looks at her friends clothes "especially with wardrobe and movies. What are you wearing?"

Right now our syaoran warrior was wearing a white dress with a red coloured shirt and red trimming at the bottom, white shoes and gloves "I made it myself. Oh! And wait until you see the costumes I have for you for your captures" she squealed. Scarlet felt a large sweat drop form "oh Kimi. You are way to much like Madison" she groaned. Kimi grinned "I know"

"where is Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Scarlet blinked "good point, where is he?"

Kimi looked behind her and pointed "there". they looked and smirked. The lazy ninja was playing the fish game but failed every time "aw man what a drag" he moaned. Kimi giggled and skipped over too him "it's ok Shikamaru, I found it hard too" she said sweetly,

he smiled and stood up "come on lets go get something to eat" he said. His eyes glanced to Sasuke and Scarlet "well well Sasuke Uchiha never thought I would see the day that you would be on a date" he said smugly. Kimi playfully hit him on the arm when Sasuke gave him the Uchiha death glare "leave em alone Shikamaru. Does it really matter?" she scolded. He rubbed his arm since he did find her punch kind of sore. "no ma'm. well since we're all here lets go get some barbeque" he stated.

The 4 friends sat in the restaurant having a nice time, even Sasuke enjoyed it. That is until… "HI SASUKE-KUN!" … yeah Sakura and Ino shouted out that.

He groaned in annoyance and so did the others. The pink haired maniac plopped herself next to Sasuke and clung to his arm "hey forehead girl I was gonna sit there" Ino yelled. Sakura scowled and stuck her tongue out " bite me Ino…Pig!"

"err guys, do you mind?" Shikamaru said boardly. The two screaming kunoichi turned to him "when did you get here?" Ino asked. He slapped his forehead "aw man what a drag. Me and Sasuke have dates here so could you…"

"Wait! Who's Sasuke's date?" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke sighed and indicated that the card captor was right next to him. Sakura was gobsmacked but her inner**…(inner punching and kicking) "CHA! How dare that witch be with my Sasuke. Kakashi sensei was supposed to disapprove of this. that's it! I have break them up once and for all CHA!"**

"alright you she witch I've had enough of you! I challenge you to a fight! Winner takes all!" she yelled while batting her eyelashes at the Uchiha. Scarlet raised an eyebrow as did Sasuke, Kimi and Shikamaru.

"you have some serious issues my friend" Scarlet stated.

"…!"

Ok now Sakura is really ticked off. She lunged at Scarlet who used jump card to get out of the way.

_`crazy fan girl` _Sasuke thought angrily. He made a move to stop the fight.

"don't try and stop the fight Sasuke. Scarlet will win. Sakura and Ino will leave you two alone after that" Kimi explained. He turned to look at the black haired girl "and how do you know that?" he asked while turning back to the fight.

Kimi shook her head "well let me think…she's got magical monsters, been my friend since pre-school so I know her well…oh and she's got me" she said while drawing an elemental tab. "element! Wind! Trap the fan girls, come to my aim" she yelled as she touched it. A ball of strong air trapped the two bickering kunoichi so they were unable to move "lets get outta here before they kill us" Scarlet said. "right behind ya" Sasuke followed. "us two" Kimi and Shika said simultaneously

After escaping from the wrath of the pink and blond maniacs the group decided to play some games to shake it off.. Kimi was smiling at all the pictures and film she got to see later.

Sasuke smirked at the targets that his Kunai was imbedded on "we have a winner!" the stall owner yelled. He handed Sasuke a small black box with a key and explained how to work it. He handed it to Scarlet and turned the key. The box opened and played a soft lullaby. Scarlet smiled and gave Sasuke a small hug…which Kimi took a photo of. She ran off with Shikamaru close behind before Scarlet could catch her.

"hey Sasuke wanna go for a walk. It's getting a bit to noisy around here" Scarlet said. He nodded and led her away from the crowds and into the forest.

"better?" he asked. Scarlet nodded and sighed "it's such a beautiful night" she whispered.

"not as beautiful as you" Sasuke mumbled "you say something there Sasuke?" she asked. He shook his head "no I didn't doesn't matter" he quickly said. They walked until they came to a training area. They sat down nervously and turned to look at each other. `now's my chance` Sasuke thought. He slowly leaned closer to _Scarlet `OMG! Is he gonna kiss me` _Scarlet thought frantically. He came closer and closer almost to her pink lips.

All of a sudden clear little glowing pieces like fire flies started to float down beautifully "wow" Scarlet whispered turning away from Sasuke. He looked up with her slightly angry that he didn't get to kiss her. He stood up as did she. One small glowing piece landed on his finger "I feel it. It's a Clow card" Scarlet whispered

"you sure?" he asked while looking at the glowing piece. She nodded and held out her small key

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release"

Her key grew to the staff. "return to your power confined. Glow!" she tapped her staff in mid air as the glowing pieces went to the card. Scarlet smiled and placed the card in her pocket "I had a feeling one would come on a night like this" she said victoriously.

"got it all Scarlet!" Kimi yelled. Scarlet yelped and looked around until she finally saw her head pop up from a nearby bush as did Shikamaru "and Shika finally saw a capture, he he" she sweetly said. "jeez Sasuke and you almost kissed her too. So troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

Sasuke glared at them "did you two follow us?" he said darkly. Both of them gulped and backed away. Sasuke whispered something in Scarlets ear and she nodded. She crossed her arms and began to count down "5...4...3" Kimi yelped and ran off "Shikamaru run!" she yelled. "2...1..." Shikamaru ran as the sharingan user and the card captor ran after them through the festival laughing.

_`I almost kissed her…I'll kiss you one day scarlet. I promise myself too`_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go loopty loop**

Scarlet stood next to lord Hokage along with Kimi at her side. Kimi had forced her to wear a costume that she had designed for the occasion. It was a sort of mini costume of Yue's but instead it was a dress. Scarlet couldn't stop blushing when she put it on, but Yue and Kero found it cute, curse her cuteness and Kimi's twisted ways for her to get it on.

Kimi was wearing her battle costume that Mieling usually wore in the show but hers was black and red instead of white and red.

They turned when they spotted the Kazekage approaching the arena.

"Now girls are you certain it's him?" The Hokage asked seriously. They nodded and kept their weapons ready encase the impostor tried something.

A sudden jolt of worry hit Scarlet, where was Naruto? he should have been here by now. She remembered clearly that he arrived before the Kazekage came. "is something wrong Scarlet" Sarutobi asked. she looked at him and nodded "Naruto's not here yet, plus I feel an…unwelcome presence" she replied

"a Clow card?" Kimi asked

"uh huh…I'm gonna go check it out, stall the exam for as long as you can" she quickly said before running to the auditorium to find Sakura.

"err how exactly do we stall?" Kimi asked herself

Scarlet walked around the rows of seats until she finally spotted the pink headed ninja "Sakura I know you don't like me an all but I think Naruto might be in trouble with a Clow card, can you come and help me look for him please!" she asked pleadingly.

Sakura thought for a second, she really did not like Scarlet as much since she stole her Sasuke, however she was Naruto's best friend and she really wanted to help him. "ok, let's go" she answered. Scarlet smiled and led her out of the arena.

"so how will we find him?" Sakura asked. Scarlet smirked making Sakura a bit nervous "we take the skies"

"Oh. Wait what! Ahhh!"" Sakura yelled when Scarlet hoisted her in the air with her staff. The pink haired girl held onto Scarlet's waist for dear life

**CHA! HOW DARE SHE SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I'M GONNA KILL HER! **Her inner screamed.

She soon cooled off and held on to Scarlet.

The two female ninjas soared the skies of Konoha. They looked left and right. But Naruto didn't seem to be anywhere. They had checked Ichiraku ramen, Naruto's house and finally Konoharmaru´s house.

The academy level ninja looked at the two girls with annoyance. "What's wrong? I'm practicing for my ninja ID!" Scarlet didn't stop Sakura punching the twerp in the stomach. He had completely copied Naruto. It looked awful.

"Kono." Scarlet said, picking up the Naruto copycat by the collar, of his shirt. "Did you send Naruto off with a bull?" Kono looked at the girl, curiously. "Yeah. He needed a fast ride to the chunin exams, so I sent him off on a bull of a friend of mine. Why?" Scarlet's eye twitched and nodded, her worst fears realised. "Oh nothing. We just need to know who to return it to, when we catch it." She growled

Scarlet and Sakura took off, again. "What was that about?" The pink haired ninja asked her, temporary, partner. Scarlet frowned. "Naruto is being chased by a pack of bulls. The Clow card's interfering. Long story short, Naruto could be being trampled, as we speak." Sakura froze up. "Crap." Was all she could manage. Scarlet shook her head. "I hope Kimi is having better luck than us."

-(Meanwhile.)

"Hi everyone!" Kimi cried out to the audience of the Chunin Exams. They gave her daggers. "Wow. Tough crowd. I'm Kimi and this is Lord Hokage!" The crowds jeers and taunts lessened . Obviously, the old man had the power to make people quiet, without trying.

"We're going to do some pre-chunin exam entertainment!" The crowd groaned. Then The Hokage coughed, and the whole crowd erupted into tears. Kimi sweat dropped. "I've already been upstaged by my assistant." The Syaoran warrior sighed and drew out a talisman. "Power of the Gods! Release the light! Fire!" The talisman floated into the air, and a ring of fire burned to life, in front of everybody. "Now my assistant will jump through the ring of fire!" Kimi cried, much to the absolute surprise of everyone watching, including the Hokage.

"What? Kimi...I don't think..." Kimi turned her own death glare out on the Hokage, who returned the favour, without hesitation. "Jump, you dog!" "Why do you think you're talking to? I'm the leader of the country, in which you're currently staying!"

"I can move! Now jump...unless you want to make something of it." It was these words, that caused the Hokage to calm down. "Now, I'm not going to fight you Kimi."

"Well then. Jump Dog!"

"Okay that's it. Mud wall!" The third placed his hand to the ground and then Kimi was skyrocketed up to the sky.

(In the sky)

"Oh hi Scarlet!" Kimi squealed cheerfully

Scarlet and Sakura looked at the girl, jaws dislocated. "I'm distracting the people, just like you asked. Now if you'll excuse me. Hey Sarutobi! Prepare to die!" she yelled as she dropped back to the arena

The girls still had their jaws dislocated. The recovery took 10 whole minutes.

"that was…" Sakura began

"very random…but hey you gotta love her" Scarlet said "Look there he is!" Sakura cried. Sure enough, right where she was pointing, was Naruto running from a group of bulls. Scarlet frowned. "That's odd. He should of made it... oh WTF?" Naruto disappeared, for about a second, and then he was running behind the bulls. The bulls then followed, until the process happened again, and again.

Scarlet smacked her head. "Of course! The loop. Naruto will just keep going and going. But, even Naruto can't keep outrunning a pack of bulls. His stamina will falter. Sakura. I'm going to leave you here." Sakura looked outraged. "WHAT?" Scarlet smiled a smile, which made Sakura shiver. "I need to get Sasuke for this one. You just try to help Naruto the best you can. Maybe you can throw all the bulls away. Or scare them away with the Sakura blizzard." She giggled

The pink haired ninja looked at Scarlet like she was crazy. "What?" Scarlet rolled her eyes, irritated. "Oh yeah. I forgot, at this point in time, you're practically useless." Sakura repeated her self. "What?" Scarlet pushed Sakura off her wand, while she muttered. "Seriously, can't you say anything else."

**CHA! I´LL KILL THAT BITCHY WITCH! **her inner screamed

Just then Yue appeared beside the falling girl. His eyes were glowing blue. His mind reading powers were active. "Watch your language, young lady!" He hit her up on the head. Sakura fell so hard she killed one of the bulls, as she came down. "Hurray! I helped." Yue rolled his eyes. "Actually. You wouldn't have done that, if it wasn't for me." He flew up to the flying Card captor

"Really Scarlet I know you better than that" Yue said with his arms crossed. Scarlet rubbed her neck sheepishly "sorry, she annoyed me"

Yue narrowed his eyes making Scarlet back up "I gotta go get Sasuke, stay and help those two" she said as she dashed off. Yue's fist tightened, he really despised Sasuke now. While he helped Naruto and Sakura he began to think of a plan to break the couple up.

(in the mountains)

Scarlet and Sasuke were talking on the mountainside. "You want me to use the thunder blade? I don't know Scarlet, that move is a bit unstable. I can't seem to control it."

Scarlet looked at her friend with puppy dog eyes. "Well, this would be a great time to practice it." Scarlet said. Sasuke sighed. She had him. He could never resist her puppy dog eyes. "Kakashi sensei. I'll meet you at the exam arena." Kakashi looked heartbroken. "But, what about our great entrance. I spent weeks learning the Jutsu to make that happen." Sasuke fused with the thunder card. "Do I need to push you off this cliff?" He asked, calmly making Scarlet giggle.

Kakashi sighed and readied the super cool entry for one. Sasuke looked at Scarlet. "Let's go!" they mounted on the staff and took off.

Sasuke was on one side of the Loop's magic spell. Scarlet was hovering over the other with Yue by her side. "Shield." Scarlet protected herself, Yue, Naruto and Sakura. She lowered herself. "Hi Scarlet. You know, sometimes. It's really good that you came with all these Clow cards. This is not one of those times." Scarlet hit him on the head.

"Okay Sasuke. You have to be pretty much exactly where I am, so we can cut the band of the loop card right through." Sasuke looked confused. "Why can't you do it, just on the one end." He asked. Scarlet had to think about that. She remembered it was really bad.

"Oh yeah! If you cut it without making a whole snap in two thing, then the whole universe goes and gets cut and we all die." Sasuke looked sorry, that he had asked. Naruto got up.

"Like I said. Not one of those times." Both Scarlet and Sakura hit the knuckle brained ninja. They looked at each other. "Oh my God! We both think that Naruto is annoying. We can make a whole friendship on how annoying Naruto is." The two girls hugged and laughed. Naruto looked hurt.

"Hey!" he yelled

"Look if we all die. Then I want as many friends as possible. Now, let's see. Sword." The sharp rapier blade appeared in Scarlet's hands. Sasuke took in a deep breath. "Thunder blade." In Sasuke's hand a yellow and electric blue image of a sword appeared in his hands. And then it started going crazy. Streams of electricity went everywhere. They burned Sasuke's hands. "Ow!" He threw his blade in the air.

Scarlet screamed. She started moving left to right. Anywhere the sword went. It was about to cut the loop. And Scarlet was on the other side. Her own sword slashing down. An explosion of white light was all that was. The balls were in a daze. Scarlet was panting. So was Sasuke. They both stared at the red rubber band, which was broken in two. "Loop. Return to your power command Loop!" The broken rubber band was sucked into the form of Scarlet's newest Clow Card.

"That…was…AWSOME!" Naruto yelled making Yue and Scarlet laugh

"I don't mean to interrupt but don't we have to get to the arena!" Sakura yelled. Before she knew it Sakura was on the staff with Scarlet at the front, Sasuke behind her, Naruto behind him and Sakura at the end. Yue was flying beside them. When they finally arrived at the arena Scarlet could make out a very beaten up Kimi _`silly goose` _she thought.

When they were over the large fighting area Scarlet smirked "have fun you two" she giggled when she and Sakura pushed them off the staff making them yelp in fright. Sasuke landed on the ground perfectly but Naruto was not so lucky as he was right in the face. "Scarlet! after I beat Neji I'm coming after you!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke scowled at the smiling girl thinking of ways to pay her back when this was all over

"we're gonna have to hide from them after this over" Sakura giggled

"I couldn't agree more pal" Scarlet replied

**That was pretty long. Card Captor Scarlet is now back in business. I just had writers block and Keyblade had nothing either but we finally got it. Tune in next time for**

**INVASION OF THE LEAF! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Invasion of the village!**

**This chapter will be extra long because the invasion is quite long and me and Keyblade really want to get a move on and get this story done BEFORE! School begins on the 18th**** of August**

**There are like 6 or so chapters left plus 3 special chapters for Valentines day Christmas and Halloween where more cards will be captured, oh and no fear a sequel will be on it's way. I can't decide for a good name, all I have is **

**Card Captor Scarlet: A new generation. If you have a much better idea Plz include a title you can come up with plus Two Oc's to have Eli and Ruby Moon powers Male and Female. The best one will be picked by me and Keyblade king 12.**

**Plz Include these details in the review**

**Name_**

**Age_**

**Appearance_**

**Outfit_**

**Pairing you require_ (WARNING NO AKATSUKI ALLOWED SORRY!)**

**Relationship with Scarlet or Kimi (E.g. family, Friend, Neighbour you pick)**

**Right I'm gonna stop talking/typing Enjoy RR **

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The battle between Naruto and Neji became intense. Many spectators watched as the two genin battled it out roughly. But for the two magic warriors they knew all, and didn't have to worry as much since they knew who was going to win. The battle ended with a boom with Neji lying on the ground.

"Ha ha ha! I knew he could do it" The Hokage laughed, as Naruto ran round the arena blowing kisses to the crowd. Scarlet giggled at the blond ninja's actions as did Kimi. When Naruto left the battle ground it was time for Kankuro vs. Shino until…

"Procter! I withdraw! Proceed to the next match!" The puppet master shouted

Scarlet shook her head "and here I thought he wouldn't play chicken" she said

"cluck buck cluck buck" Kimi imitated. making the Hokage and strangely enough the Kazekage chuckle. "My Hokage, what funny ninja you have here" he said lowly making the girls shiver.

"Since Kankuro with drew the match, Shino will now go up against our substitute fighter Kimi" Genma announced.

Kimi's mouth dropped open when he said that, she turned to her friend "I'm sorry am I hearing right? Who did he say?" she asked nervously. Scarlet rolled her eyes "you, baka! Get going!" she snapped making Kimi squeak and jump down to the arena.

(Kimi pov)

I landed softly on the ground thanks to my wind element. I looked at the boy in front of me, as I recall he was the bug boy…eeewwwww! I hate bugs. I might as well fight for a little bit and call it quits…god I'll be like Shikamaru.

"Hey!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and faced Genma. "quit day dreaming, are you ready?" he asked

I nodded and held up my talismans, Shino got into a battle stance.

"don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl" Shino said with a smirk on his face

I smirked back "I didn't think you would." I said boardly, it was true I didn't think he would.

"Ok then, Begin!"

(15 or so minutes later Normal Pov)

_`yowch that's gonna hurt in the morning` _Scarlet thought as Kimi crashed into the wall, Knocking her out cold.

"The winner of this match is Shino aburame" Genma announced. Scarlet looked at the Hokage pleadingly. "go ahead Scarlet, see that Kimi is fine" he said with a smile. Scarlet grinned at the old man and jumped down to the arena.

"She seems very concerned about her friend" the Kazekage said. Sarutobi looked at him "yes I know, they are very good friends like Naruto and Sasuke" he said with a smile

"I see" Kazekage said

Scarlet landed beside her beaten up best friend and Yue appeared beside her. She groaned her thanks, as Yue lifted her up. Shino, literally, buzzed off. He summoned a swarm of bees and rode them up the fighter's stand. Shikamaru jumped beside Kimi, as well. "You okay, Kimi?" He asked, concerned. "Wow! Look at Shikamaru's eagerness!" The proctor's voice came over the intercom. The guy with cloud envy looked confused, then a sense of understanding came over him. He made a run for it. Scarlet grabbed his arms and held them behind him. Stopping him from going any further

"The next match is Shikamaru VS Temari." At the proctor's words, Temari used her fan to float herself down. She took her spot on the battle arena. Shikamaru groaned. "This is going to be such a drag." He muttered. Kimi shook her head. "You might be surprised. She's a tactful ninja too. She just might keep you interested." She brought out a large ninja tool and handed it to him.

"If you're about to give up. Would you please use this? If it doesn't hit, then you can give up. But if it does, well, I think that the battle will be over then." Yue spread his wings and flew to the fighters stand while Scarlet followed "break a leg Shika!" she yelled. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow _`no way am I doing that!` _he thought as he prepared to battle.

__

(20 mins later)

"jeez they've been going at it for 20 minutes!" Kimi yelled impatiently. Yue rolled his eyes while tending to Kimi's wound "be patient, we all know he'll give up sooner or later" he said.

"HEY HE WILL NOT GIVE UP! RIGHT SCARLET!" Naruto yelled

"… uh well" she said sheepishly

"This is impossible!" they heard Temari cried. She was caught in Shika's shadow possession Jutsu. Aided by the hole, which Naruto had made. Shika sighed. He was about out of chakra. I should give up. He thought. Then he remembered his promise to Kimi. He brought out the ninja tool. Temari was forced to bring out a simple kunai. The ninja tool spread out in Shika's hand. It was a demon wind shuriken. But there was something on it. Paper bombs? No. With a start, Shikamaru realised that the massive shuriken was covered in the fire version of Kimi's talismans. About 10 times stronger than the strongest paper bomb.

Shika was holding some serious fire power. He looked at Temari. Practically defenceless. Did he want to do this? Then he thought of Kimi getting angry, at him, for not keeping his promise. Then Scarlet would be mad. Soon enough, he would have all the girls of the hidden leaf village after him. Shika sighed and threw the demon wind shuriken.

Temari threw her little kunai, which bounced harmlessly off of the giant Shuriken. Temari was starting to look uneasy. Just then, the whole shuriken blazed to life. Fire streamed out of it, and starting spinning, to become a circle. A dragon's head emerged, from it. Now Temari was looking downright terrified. The Yue, Sasuke, Naruto and Scarlet gave Kimi accusing looks. She gave them some innocent puppy eyes. "Hey. I shouldn't be the only one injured, in the exams." She kept her voice to a whisper.

Scarlet thought she was trying to even the odds for the invasion. However, she knew there was more. Temari and Shikamaru were a popular coupling. Maybe Kimi thought they were too popular.

Shika lost all of his chakra, and Temari regained her mobility. She jumped away, from the dragon shuriken. It followed. She summoned her fan. "Wind scythe Jutsu!" A gust of wind blew, from her fan. It was ineffective against the power of the dragon Shuriken. Temari tried the technique several times. They didn't work. Temari was whimpering. All she had done, was slow the thing down. She sighed. There was only one choice left. Baki was going to kill her. "Wind release! Great task of the dragon!"

The sky darkened. Clouds drew over the shuriken. From the sky, a dragon came down and hit the shuriken. A great whirlwind formed around it. The shuriken lay on the ground. Inactive. Temari sighed. It was over. But she had used almost all of her chakra stopping that cursed shuriken. "I surrender." Temari looked up shocked. Shikamaru walked away, as the crowd roared and threw things at him. Then she looked over at Baki. He looked furious. Oh yeah, she was dead.

"HEY WHY'D YOU QUIT! YOU HAD HER RIGHT WHERE YOU WANTED!" Naruto yelled at the lazy ninja, Scarlet whacked him on the head "Leave him alone Baka! He has a good chance of becoming chunin even if he didn't quit" she explained.

"Next round. Garra VS Sasuke Uchiha " The proctor said.

Sasuke gave Scarlet a look telling her he'll be ok, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek for luck. He blushed a bit and quickly jumped down to the arena. Scarlet glanced up at the roof where the third and Kazekage _`it's almost time` _she thought

Sasuke unleashed his Chidori. He was about to use the Thunder card to give it more power. Just then, feathers floated from the sky. _`huh? What's going on?` _he wondered

A loud explosion came from the roof catching the ninja's attention. Baki shouted his orders, as sand and sound ninja appeared from all over the stadium.

"he's attacking now!" Scarlet yelled while pulling out her cards. She looked down at the arena and found that Sasuke and the sand sibs were gone.

"we gotta get to the Hokage!" Kimi yelled back. With no hesitation Scarlet unleashed the fly card and flew to the roof but when she got there the shield was already up "dam it!" she cursed and flew back down to help Kakashi.

"Scarlet! Watch out!" Kakashi yelled. Scarlet sent a high kick to the sand ninja coming from behind her. "Kakashi Sasuke's gone! And Orochimaru's fighting the Hokage" she explained

"this is bad!" he said worryingly as he fought with a sound ninja. Scarlet huffed and whacked the ninja on the head with her staff, very hard. "what now?" she asked, Kakashi took out another ninja "Sakura's already awaken Naruto and Shikamaru, I sent them after Sasuke, Kimi went with them while you were up there"

Scarlet nodded while kicking a ninja in the place where the sun don't shine "you stay and help out here" he ordered

"what do you think I'm doing" Scarlet said sarcastically

Leaf shinobi were evacuating women and children and protecting the village walls from the giant snakes with Yue and Kero's help.

The invasion of the hidden leaf had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

The Invasion part 2

**Scarlet battled her way through wave after wave of sound and sand ninja alike. Overhead, she heard cries of complaint. Some of the leaf ninja were trying to interfere with the third and Orochimaru's battle. Scarlet tried to concentrate on one ninja, in particular. She summoned the sword card into her hand. Made a few sound and sand ninja kishkabab. And began to fight Kabuto. The leaf traitor removed his AMBU mask. He pushed his glasses, up his nose and smiled at the Cardcaptor.**

"**well Card captor Scarlet, we meet again" he said**

**Scarlet got into a battle stance preparing to fight him. Kakashi saw from the stands that Scarlet was fighting someone, he took a closer look and realised it was Kabuto. "oh no" he said**

**Kabuto's offensive medical ninjutsu came to life. He charged towards the young girl and his hands clashed against Scarlet's sword. The two moved into the arena, which was still empty, after Sasuke and Garra's battle**_**. `Maybe, if I can kill Kabuto. Then he can never help Orochimaru, after his arms, become ineffective.` **_**Scarlet thought. Then another one struck her. One that had been obvious, but she had never thought of. After the Third Hokage dies. Scarlet hesitated, which Kabuto used to his advantage. The medical ninja got a good hit to Scarlet's neck. She gasped out, in pain. Blood escaped her mouth. She fell to the ground. "Scarlet! No!" Kakashi cried, in fright. **

**The blow was nasty. Kabuto smiled, again. "jeez and I thought you were better than that kid, Shouldn't have let your guard down" he chuckled and prepared to strike her**

**"Don't give up Scarlet. Where's your spirit of youth?" Scarlet heard Guy's cries. Scarlet eyes flickered open. She was in pain. But she couldn't give up. She had to protect her friends, even if it cost her, her life. That was her ninja way. She stood up, shakily. Kabuto stepped back. His eyes held mild surprise, behind his glasses. "You just won't stay dead, will you?" Kabuto went in for another blow. He was inches away from her Maroon cherry covered head, when an explosion erupted from her body. **

**At some point, she had secretly called upon the fiery card. Kabuto was knocked away. Now he had full surprise, in his eyes. As a medical ninja and a spy, his eyes and ears didn't miss much. Scarlet looked at Kabuto. The staff of Clow appeared in her hand, she threw up three cards. "Fiery. Windy. Fly! Triple Fusion!" **

**Scarlet's form came to that of an angel of fire. Her blazed fist stretched out and striked Kabuto. He was knocked backwards. But recovered, quickly. He looked at Scarlet, grudgingly. A trickle of blood, dripped out of his mouth. "This ends here Scarlet." The card captor smiled. "I was thinking the same thing." Kabuto made a hand sign. "Dead soul technique!" **

**Zombie like moans came from the stands. Scarlet groaned. She had never liked Zombies. The animated dead bodies of the fallen sound, sand and even leaf ninjas crawled out of the stands. They fell down onto Scarlet. The girl gasped for air. She was suffocating, under the weight of the dead bodies. "Ultimate Fire Style: Solar explosion Jutsu!" Kabuto's eyes widened. He had been hit with this attack before, and he didn't want to relive it. The arena exploded with fire. Most of the enemies in the stands had been killed, on the spot. Only a few had survived. Kabuto was one of them. Scarlet passed out, in exhaustion. Kakashi and Guy got her, before she fell. The other jonin could take care of the remaining enemy ninja. **

**(Somewhere in the hidden sound)**

**Kabuto gasped. He had just been able to transport to Orochimaru's current base. The explosion would had taken him, if he had stayed a second longer. "That little Bitch..." He muttered, before going unconscious. **

**Sasuke looked behind him, at the hidden leaf village. A huge golden explosion filled part of the air. Sasuke frowned, worried. "Solar Explosion Jutsu? Scarlet must have been desperate." He was about to turn back, before he remembered something Scarlet had told him. **_**'Don't let me interfere with your life. If you're doing something, stick to it.'**_** He grinded his teeth, but went after the hidden Sand ninja. **

**Likewise, Kimi had also recognised the explosion. She was worried for her best friend. She was caught in the more serious part of the war. "Pakkun, how much longer?" She asked. The ninja dog looked back at her, after one sniff in the air. "About 6 metres, and closing in. However." He gave the air another sniff and nodded. "There's a pack of ninja following us." Kimi slapped her head. How could she have forgotten about the pack of ninja following them. **

**"I'll go hold them off." Kimi and Shika said, at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. If they were going to die, which Kimi was sure wasn't going to happen, then they were going to die together. Shika and Kimi went back off towards the ninja. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other worried. This was getting really bad. Shino was involved in a fight with Kankuro. And Sasuke was leaving a beaten up Temari, in his dust. **

**"Nine ninja." Shikamaru looked at Kimi, in confusion. "Excuse me?" Kimi looked around the forest clearing. "There's nine ninja. Eight of them will attack head on. You get them in your shadow possession. There'll be one in the tree. I'll get that one. And then knock out the eight, you captured." Shika still looked confused, he figured Kimi did seem to know things before they happened. Maybe it was some sort of magic she was able to do.**

**Sure enough, Shikamaru sensed the eight ninja that were approaching. He soon had them all tied up, including the ninth ninja. "Alright. That's them all." Kimi said, clapping her hands. Shikamaru frowned. "Don't you think this was too easy?" Kimi thought for a moment. Maybe. Was what her mind came up with. But that was because she was here, wasn't it? Another thought came over her. Asuma. What had happened to him? He should have followed. A cold laugh made her thought train come to a sudden stop. Behind her was Baki. Kimi jumped out of the way, from his attack. "What are you doing here?" She cried. Baki smiled, evilly.**

**"Lord Orochimaru was growing suspicious of your powers and that of your friends. When I noticed that you were going after my squad. I decided to follow. I was able to pick up this guy, along the way." He snapped his fingers and, in a puff of smoke, Asuma dropped onto the ground. He was unconscious. Shika growled. He ran towards his Sensei's attacker. Baki rolled his eyes. "Oh please." In his hands, wind starting forming into a shape. A sword. "Blade of Wind Jutsu!" Shika's chest was cut open. Blood sprayed about. Baki looked disappointed. "He's quick and smart." Baki muttered. "He was able to see my attack coming just from my gestures, and then back away just in time, that the attack wasn't fatal."**

**He huffed and then turned his eyes upon a crying Kimi. "You...BASTARD!" She cried. Darkness floated around her. Baki raised an eyebrow. "Shadow." Kimi cried, revealing a Clow Card that Scarlet had lent her. "Join me and lend me your power! Release and dispell!" **

**Darkness surrounded Kimi. She wore a black hoodie and ripped leather jeans. Overall, she looked intimidating. Baki made his way to run. "Shadow style: Black Death!" Shadows flew out of Kimi. She was shadow. She wrapped around Baki and suffocated him. He screamed, leaving him even less air. Within seconds, he was gasping for air. His movements stopped. Kimi let her hold over him go. Baki took in the air. He looked at Kimi with a mixture of confusion and thanks. "Why?" He asked, simply. Kimi sighed. "Because you're not a bad person. Listen, we're not the enemy. The Sound has been using you, so that they can destroy the hidden leaf. Orochimaru killed your third Kazekage, so that he could disguise himself as him, and then convinced you that we're going to break the treaty. We're not. And right now, Garra is probably losing control of himself. I want you there to help comfort him, got it?" **

**Baki stood up and looked at Kimi, friendly. "Thank you. I'm sorry...for all of this." Kimi dismissed his apology, with a wave of her hand. Baki took off. Kimi dismissed the shadow's powers. She brought Asuma next to Shikamaru, who she had bandaged up. Kimi lay down, between the two of them, watching the clouds go by. "K-Kimi" she heard Shika's voice whisper, she turned her head to him "it's all gonna be fine now Shika, go to sleep I'll be right here" she smiled, He nodded and dozed off holding Kimi's hand. She sighed and began waiting for Naruto to teach Garra the true meaning of love.**


	18. Bonus Chapter Valentines day

**Bonus chapter: Flowery Valentine's day**

Scarlet sat up on her bed and stretched. She smiled and hopped out of bed to get dressed but as she walked to the bathroom she looked at the calendar.

`_February 14__th__… St valentines day`_, a smile graced upon her lips

`_oh boy, Sakura and Ino will totally be bothering Sasuke all day_` she thought. She showered and dressed in her usual black shoulderlus top and dark red shorts with black leggings and went to make breakfast. Kimi was already up and ready making breakfast. "Morning sleepy head" she greeted

Scarlet smiled and sat down "where are the boys?" she asked. Kimi sat down with two plates of pancakes

"still asleep, I would just leave them cause Yue's been training with Kakashi and Kero's been out all night patrolling" she explained

"I see...did you see the date?"

"yup! valentines day, Sakura and Ino have been talking about it non stop" she said giggling, Scarlet giggled too at the thought of the Sasuke fan girls showering him with gifts. She stood up and tiptoed to Yue's room "where are you goin" Kimi whispered, Scarlet smiled and held up a rose.

"it's for Yue, he needs some love once in a while" she whispered while opening the door, she quietly walked in and set the rose with a note on the pillow next to him, she kissed his cheek and snuck out closing the door quietly.

"aw, that is so cute" Kimi squealed, Scarlet rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat "I'm heading to the flower shop, I said to Ino that I'd give her a hand today"

Kimi nodded "I'm going out too, Shikamaru and me are going cloud watching" she said. Scarlet raised an eyebrow "since when do you watch the clouds?" she asked, Kimi grinned and skipped out of the door "since I first saw him on TV" she answered, Scarlet laughed and shook her head "thought so" she said while locking the door.(in Yue's room)

Yue slowly opened his eyes and yawned _`well, better get up to train with Kakashi` _he thought. Something red caught his eye, on the pillow next to him was a single red rose, he saw the note and began to read it

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and so are you. Happy valentines day Yue, love Scarlet XX P.S gone to the flower shop to help Ino and Kakashi said take the day off and relax, I'll be home later X**

Yue smiled softly and sniffed the rose _`Scarlet, Happy valentine's day to you to` _he thought happily

Scarlet skipped along the road, watching lots of couples give each other gifts to show their love_. `guess they do celebrate it here` _she thought As she reached the Yamanaka flower shop she turned the handle and tried to open the door "it's stuck" she muttered, she pulled and pulled until it burst open and different coloured flowers poured out the door and buried her.

"OMG! Scarlet are you alright?" a worried Ino asked frantically. Scarlet's head popped out of the flowers

"uh huh" she mumbled as she spat a daisy out of her mouth "Ino…what the hell is with all these flowers?" she yelled

"I don't know! I woke up this morning and the shop is covered with them!" she yelled back as she pulled the poor girl out of the flower pile.

Ino suddenly started to giggle "what's so funny?" Scarlet asked, Ino showed her by picking a petal off her hair "your covered in pollen and petals" she grinned. Scarlet glared at the blond girl for laughing at her "come on silly, let's get you cleaned up" she led the card captor inside the flower infested shop "and the shop after wards" she said sheepishly.

Once scarlet was free of pollen the girls got busy by sweeping the petals in bin bags and keeping the full ones in small bunches to sell. Lot's of men had come in to buy big bunches of flowers making the girls exhausted. "phew some valentine's day huh?" Ino asked

"your telling me…wanna go get lunch?" Scarlet asked

"sure"

They both left the shop and locked it, once they were gone a soft glow emerged from the shop and the once flowerless shop was now full of flowers of different kinds.

(at the BBQ restaurant)

"so are you planning to give anyone anything?" Ino asked, Scarlet blushed "well…uh…I left Yue a rose while he was asleep this morning" she said. Ino squealed "that is so cute…do you like him?"

Scarlet chocked on her water and blushed even redder "Wha- what! As in Like like?" she chocked out. Ino nodded

"well…uh? I actually love him…"

"OMG I KNEW IT!" She squealed making Scarlet sweat drop "you didn't let me finish Ino" she blandly said, Ino blushed and laughed sheepishly "Sorry Scarlet, continue"

"ok, I love him…but more like a big brother, he looks out for me, gives me great advice and treats me as a little sister. But I never really admitted it" she said

(outside the BBQ restaurant)

Yue softly smiled after hearing Scarlet's words, he too learned to love the girl like a little sister. He knew that she couldn't be with him forever, but as long as she loved him and needed him it made him happy. He walked off to a grassy field and relaxed.

(back with Scarlet and Ino)

The girls giggled and gossiped as they walked back to the shop with smiles on their face's "oh look there's Sasuke kun!" Ino yelled. Scarlet looked her way and shyly waved at the boy, she saw him smile a bit and he made his way over. "hey" he said

"hi Sasuke" Scarlet said with a smile

"you mind if I stick with you guys for a while, the fan girls have been chasing me all day" he asked

Scarlet rolled her eyes "I thought so, sure we were just heading back to Ino's shop" she said as the trio walked, the girls explained to the Uchiha about what happened at the shop "you should have seen her Sasuke kun!" Ino laughed "she was covered in pollen and petals from head to toe! It was soooo funny" she finished

Scarlet shot her a cold glare as she opened the door

"aahh!"

Yet again she was buried by hundreds of flowers. Ino stood with her mouth open and Sasuke raised his eyebrows, Scarlet dug her way out of the mountain of flowers, spitting out some petals "what the?…that's the second time!" Ino yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her dramatic ways and lifted Scarlet out of the flowers. "there's something fishy going on here" she mumbled. A sudden tingle caught in her head, she saw herself watch a very easy capture she gasped "I know what's causing this!" she said victoriously

"what?" Ino asked. Scarlet winked at the confused girl "what we're dealing with here is the flower card" she announced to her friends.

Ino grinned "that explains the mountains of flowers, the shop must have caught it's attention!" she said

Scarlet nodded "yup, and I bet she just wanted to be sure that you had enough flowers for the villagers since it's a special occasion. Now the question is…where to find it"

The trio made there way into the shop and looked around "not in here Scarlet" Sasuke said. Scarlet put her hand to her chin, she snapped her fingers "Hey Ino, show us where the door to the roof is" she said. Ino lead them on the roof as told "Scarlet, is that it?" Sasuke asked

She turned to find a glowing pale woman with blonde, tightly curled bunches and a long puffy pink dress, She was twirling around giggling. Scarlet slowly and cautiously walked forward, the gentle spirit noticed the girl and smiled at her, it took her hand and twirled her around gracefully.

Sasuke smiled a bit as he heard Scarlet giggle with the spirit "guys it's fine, she's harmless, she wants to meet you" she urged. Sasuke and Ino shrugged and walked towards Scarlet and the spirit. "she's beautiful" Ino commented, the spirit nodded her head in thanks and let Scarlet down. Scarlet stepped backed and bowed to the Spirit "time to join your friends Flower" she said smiling. The spirit bowed before Scarlet and nodded, She held up the key and chanted the spell.

"Key of Clow

Power of Magic, Power of Light

Surrender the wand, the force ignite

RELEASE!"

The key spun wildly and transformed into the staff of Clow, Scarlet twirled it and held it up "I command you to return to you power confined Flowery"

Her staff touched the card and the spirit was sucked in by a pink cloud. The light dimmed and the captured card floated into Scarlets awaiting hands "Nice one Scarlet!" Ino cheered, Scarlet grinned and winked "let's clean the shop, I think more customers will come in now"

(2 hours later)

After saving the best flowers and getting rid of the spoiled ones, the trio sold the different flowers to husbands and boyfriends until sunset

"I'm pooped" Ino sighed, slumping in a seat. Scarlet and Sasuke did the same. "well I'm heading home, see you two later" Scarlet said as she got up and left. Sasuke sighed, _`dam, after all this fuss, I didn't get her anything` _he thought

He spotted a very unusual flower on the counter. It was like a rose but it was a deep purple colour _`Scarlet loves that colour… perfect`_

"Ino, I want that rose, how much do I owe you" he said as he brought out his wallet. Ino shook her head and handed him the flower with a white ribbon on the stem "free. You better hurry up if you wanna catch up to her" she said winking. Sasuke smirked and dashed out of the shop.

"Scarlet wait up!" Sasuke yelled. The card captor turned and smiled at the Uchiha. He stopped in front of her, quite close to her face, he held up the rose "Happy valentines day" he said.

Scarlet blushed and gently took the rose from him. He leaned in for a kiss, but felt lips on his cheek instead of his lips "thanks Sasuke, your very sweet" she said quietly, she ran off to the direction of her house. Sasuke frowned _`dam! Almost had her` _he thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home

(House)

Scarlet slammed the door shut and leaned against it sighing _`could I be…falling in love with him?` _she thought sniffing the rose.

"well, your home Scarlet, have fun today?" Kero asked as he strolled out from his room, Scarlet smiled "yeah I did, good luck on patrols Kero" she said. Kero nuzzled her hand as a thanks and flew out the balcony window. She smiled and walked to Yue's room to tell him about the capture until she bumped into him at the door. She felt his hand on her head

"thought you'd never come home Scarlet" he joked. She playfully hit him smiling "thank you for the rose by the way, it was very sweet of you" he said, he knelt down and hugged the girl "Bear in mind Scarlet, I'm always here for you, your like a little _sister_ to me" he said smirking.

Scarlet gasped and pulled back blushing "you heard?" she asked embarrassed, Yue nodded "don't worry, I'm fine as big brother. As long as you need me, I'm happy" he said smiling. Scarlet grinned and hugged him tightly "I love you Yue" she whispered, Yue smiled and stroked her soft red hair "I as well, Scarlet. I as well"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The funeral**

Scarlet groaned, as fresh sunlight entered her closed eyes. She sat up, in her bed. On the other side of her was a sleeping Kimi. Beside her was a concerned Yue. His expression was grave. "We won our little war." He said, once Scarlet and Kimi were up and fed. "Garra has gained control over the One tails. Our alliance with the Sand is fine and we were able to put some major dents in the armies of the hidden sound. Everything you two predicted came true." Yue's voice was still grave.

Scarlet was confused for a moment, until she figured out what he meant. She started to weep. Yue wrapped his arms around her in a hug to comport the poor girl. Kimi was looking angry. "What's...wrong?" Scarlet asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Maybe if I hadn't weakened him with my battle, he might have won." Kimi mumbled

Scarlet and Yue actually laughed. Kimi looked outraged. "What?" Scarlet brushed the tears, from her eyes. "Kimi you're a great friend and partner, but I'm afraid you're no match for an Hokage. Besides, we knew this was going to happen. We just have to accept it." Kimi nodded, looking now depressed. Yue looked at the two for a moment. "We should go. The funeral will be starting soon." The two nodded and got out of their hospital beds.

Scarlet was dressed in a black sleeveless dress, which exposed her back. She had a small black rose in her hair which was pleated at the back and her white streak hanging down.

Kimi had dressed in something that looked kike a gothic version of a wedding dress. She even had a veil. It wasn't long before the girls ran into Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. They looked depressed, as well, but Naruto was also looking confused, like he couldn't understand why the third had died.

Sasuke saw his crush and hugged her. "Your okay!" Scarlet smiled, at her crush. Then frowned. "Sasuke. In the forest, did your curse mark start activating again. Sasuke looked surprised. He grimaced, but nodded. "I was battling Garra. Sakura was in trouble. Then Garra said something to me, or that tailed beast said something. And then the curse mark started activating."

Scarlet was still frowning. At least he was able to resist the curse mark for longer this time. "What did he say to you?" Scarlet asked, curious. Sasuke hesitated. "Um...he said what's it like being the descendant of a family full of traitors. I don't even get why he said that. Only Itachi ever turned traitor, well there might have been some trouble with my great-uncle Reggie, but seriously that's like two guys." Scarlet gulped. "Yeah. He was most probably trying to mess, with your head". she said smiling

Meanwhile, Kimi and Naruto were also having a little talk. "I don't get it. Why do people throw their lives away for this village, is that what an Hokage is? Someone who will die for their village?"

Kimi shook her head. "Not exactly Naruto Kun. Although that is a common trait, people sacrifice themselves to leave a legacy to others. So they will follow in their footsteps and be remembered forever."

Naruto looked at Kimi surprised. "And when did you get so wise?" He asked, honestly. "Hey!" Kimi retorted. "I've always been wise. I just don't like to show that side of me." The five friends laughed and joined hands as they walked to the funeral together and stood through it together through seemilingly endless rain and defiantly endless sorrow. Scarlet looked around at the faces, in the crowd.

_`Asuma. And a lot of other people in the crowd. How long would it be until we mourned them.` _she thought.The idea was sickening. "And now we will move onto the will." Iruka had taken up the responsibility of handling the third's will. "To the land of fire." He began reading.

_I live my body, my soul and my hope for a better world. _

_To the people of the leaf I give you my wisdom. My library is now open to the public._

_I leave all my possessions to the next Hokage except for one thing._

_To my newest friend I leave one scroll to Scarlet Kotare. _

Iruka walked over to a shocked Scarlet and handed her a very large scroll, which Sasuke had to help her carry.

The funeral went on until the skies cleared, Scarlet looked up and smiled to herself _`Lord Hokage, I swear I will capture all the cards and protect this village from Orochimaru, I will end him once and for all` _she promised. Scarlet felt a hand tug hers "let's go Scarlet, the funerals over" Sasuke whispered, Scarlet looked around and found that people were leaving. She nodded and walked with Sasuke who carried the scroll for her since it was to heavy. What was written in the scroll that the Third left her she wondered…well only one way to find out.

Back at home, Scarlet finally opened her scroll. Inside of it were a bunch of names and hand prints, all in blood. "This is a summoning contract." She exclaimed. "but which one?" Kimi asked scratching her head. Scarlet shrugged and set to work on writing her name in blood. She bit her finger hard.

"Ow! Naruto! How did you do this? It stings like hell." Yue smacked her on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you. Remember you're only eleven." He said sternly

"Sorry." Scarlet laughed, sheepishly. When the contract was finally done, Scarlet prepared to do a summoning. "um Scarlet… shouldn't we go outside. We don't know how big this summoning animal is." Kero said fearfully. Naruto waved his hand. "It won't be too big. It takes a lot of practice to get the summoning perfect."

"Summoning Jutsu!" Scarlet cried, pressing her hand, to her bedroom floor. A huge puff of smoke appeared, in the room. Standing, in the middle of it was the great and powerful Monkey King Enma!

"Your my new summon?" Scarlet whispered shocked. The monkey smiled an nodded. `_Thank you Sarutobi. Thank you.`_ Outside of Scarlet's house The picture of the smiling Third Hokage was the first to receive the sunlight of the new day.

**Aw I'm so sad! I hated it when he died. Next time :BONUS CHAPTER!: A spooky time in Konoha**


	20. Bonus chapter Halloween

**Bonus chapter. A Spooky Halloween in Konoha**

**A shout out to Ginga no yousei, xoxNickNackxox, immortal - lover 14, Sky is the limit, StarWatcherMai and Mitsuki Lockheart for reviewing my story. Thanks guyz You rock! ^u^**

**But a very special thanks to the wonderful Keyblade King 12 the other author of this story who has helped the whole way through it (yet there is still more to go he he) anyway thanks for reading guyz and review when you get the chance**

**Enjoy the Halloween chapter.**

** o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

"Wakey, Wakey Scarlet." Kimi said. "Uhh." Scarlet stirred, aware of the girl standing over her. Once her eyes opened, she began screaming. Yue and Kero ran into the room concerned. "Scarlet! What's...Oh. Kimi you are not a morning person." Kero said, the joke obvious in his voice.

Kimi's face was covered in blood and maggots. She yanked her face off and gave Kero a 'I'll get you for that' look. Scarlet sat up and looked at her friend. "So what was that for?" Scarlet asked her best friend. Kimi rolled her eyes, but then she saw that Scarlet was serious. "It's the thirty-first of October. Halloween." Scarlet's eyes widened. "OMG. I totally forgot. I don't have a costume or anything." She sighed. Kimi laughed.

"That's where me and Sakura come in. We'll make you a costume by tonight, and then we're going to be throwing a party in tower in the middle of the forest of death." Scarlet looked at her, bewildered. Kimi understood the look on her face, and waved her hands. "Don't worry. There isn't going to be any giant creepy crawlies. A lot of people are just getting summoned there. Kinda like getting driven instead of walking." She explained. Scarlet looked at her friend, amazed. When did she find the time to organise all of this? Too much had happened too fast.

(Time skip around 3pm)Later that day, Sakura, Kimi, Hinata and Scarlet were all working on their costumes.

Sakura was going as a vampire. She had pale white make up. Golden eye contacts. Sharp fake fangs and a gothic dress.

Kimi had customised one of her battle outfits, to fit with her zombie mask, it was shredded and splashed with blood (fake of course) :).

Scarlet was going as a funky witch. She had a black wig with scarlet coloured streaks. Goth makeup. An elegant black dress, with a cobweb pattern design all over here and there and coloured patches and a bendy, pointy hat.

Hinata was going as a fairy. Her dress was down to the knees and it was puffy, white and sparkly., white wings and glittery make up. Scarlet had asked the flower card to make a staff made of white Lilies for her to complete the outfit.

the girls looked at eachother and grinned "we look Fab...u...lus" Scarlet said. They all laughed together and sat and talked until it was almost party time.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shikamaru were at Sasuke's house. "Naruto, you still have that old thing?" Shika asked gazing at the fox mask he now had on his face. "Yeah. I've kept it because it reminds me how my friendship with Iruka Sensei got started. Plus now I can really scare people with it."

He was dressed in orange fur, with sharp claws and nine long tails. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was dressed, by force, as a Zombie. Kimi had wanted them to go all matchy and this meant he didn't have to bother trying to figure out and make/buy a costume. He put some fake brain in his open head and went to knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Sasuke! You almost done in there?" He asked.

Sasuke had been trying to get his make up right for like 10 minutes ow. He still wasn't pleased by it. He was supposed to be some kind of warlock to match with Scarlet, but had managed a sort of vampire look instead. He sighed, defeated. "I guess there's no hope." He muttered, coming out. "All yours." He said to Shika. Naruto made a sort of amused sound. "Who do you expect to scare with that lame costume. You look the same, only you're wearing a cloak." Sasuke gave him an Uchiha death glare. "This party isn't about scaring people. Most guys our age use Halloween as an excuse to have a gothic themed party, where we can dress up. We find scaring people immature." He said, elegantly gliding out of the room. "Oh. And I bet I could scare you easily. He said, to which Naruto laughed. "I could never be scared by something you're apart of. I can never be scared." He sad, finally, jumping out of the window. Sasuke smirked. He went over to his phone (just pretend they have them kk) and punched in Scarlet's number. Shika was beside him very quickly, having overheard their little argument and understanding the gleam in Sasuke's eyes. "Hey Scarlet, I need your help…" Shika came a bit closer to hear the conversation

`_let me guess…you wanna scare the crap outta Naruto don't ya`_ she asked. Sasuke raised a brow at Shika and turned back to the phone

"yeah…how'd you know?"

_`I have my ways, Kimi, Hinata and Sakura wanna help, just give the details`_

Sasuke smirked as did Shikamaru "ok here's what we'll do…"

(party time)

Scarlet, Kimi, Hinata and Sakura had organised the party to have a new theme. When the guests arrived they were told and smiled, apparently thinking that the new theme was very worth wild. Heres what everyone went as… (it's a pretty long list, sorry.)

Kakashi was in his old ANBU uniform with a zombie mask (lazy bum)

The third Hokage was a warlock. (looks like one though)

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were the three blind mice (awww)

Ino was a sexy devil ( probably to Impress Sasuke)

Choji was a tomato (awkward)

Asuma was Hercules (he has the body for it though, he is HUGE!)

Kurenai was a cat (MEOW)

Neji was a

Kiba dressed as a…dog? (how weird considering he is one)

Shino was a…bug? (again weird)

Lee was dressed as a clown (considering he is one)

Guy was dressed the same (again he is one to)

Iruka was the scary guy from nightmare on elm street (shiver)

Yue was in the same outfit he wears a lot (he didn't want to dress up)

Kero had bat wings on his ears (cute)

And the proctors from the exam were there too.

Scarlet told them all that she and the gang were going to scare the shit out of Naruto and the guests were to act scared, when the time came. Luckily, Naruto had been the only one dumb enough to enter the party by going through the forest of death. So, he was the last one to arrive.

"BOO!" He yelled, to Sasuke, who showed no new emotion on his face. He just went over and danced with Scarlet. A few games were played. A few songs were danced to. My Chemical romance came up a lot, so Sasuke was pretty happy. Some guests started to leave, by the time that Kimi and Sakura had decided, that the new theme should come into action. Scarlet and Sakura disappeared. Suddenly, the lights went out. Kimi, Shika and Sasuke were keeping a close eye on Naruto's reactions, so far they were annoyed. "What the hell? Did someone not pay the bills or something?" he said confusingly

Then Scarlet went into action. "Shadow." She said, releasing the cloaked figure. "Make the shadows dance around the room." She whispered to it, a coy smile upon her face. The shadow bowed and went to work. He took the shadow of every person in the party and made them dance, luckily the light of the full moon was shinning down upon them. Naruto eventually noticed the shadows moving . "What's that? A trick of the light?" Confused. Not there yet. Sasuke appeared beside Scarlet and held up the card he got to keep. Scarlet held up one. "Thunder. And Watery." Scarlet whispered.

Water from the ceiling started to drip and at the same time, the lights were going crazy. Naruto looked at them, a little anxious. Almost. Then things started levitating. One went up and right through Naruto's head. He screamed, as well as everybody else. The guests thought this was the work of Scarlet and Sasuke. But they weren't doing that. They looked around confused. Things were starting to levitate and go through walls. Within seconds, guests were starting to vanish before they're very eyes. What was going on? Sasuke and Scarlet came out of their hiding place. Things were getting crazier by the second. Things moving around. Levitating. Going through solid objects. People disappearing. Ino went up to Scarlet. "I'm impressed. Naruto looks like he's about to wet his pants. How did you do all this?" Scarlet's expression stayed serious. "I didn't do that." She squeaked out. Ino's smile vanished. She went up to the other guests. "This place is really haunted!" She screamed. "Run for your lives!"

_`Subtle`_. Scarlet thought. Now objects were starting to decay around her. Possibly the whole tower were give way. That's when it hit her. Scarlet and Kimi crumpled in pain. Scarlet let out a shriek when the pain got worse. Yue was by her side in an instant, attempting to calm her down. Sasuke and Shika were doing the same for Kimi "There's so many." Kimi cried.

"There must be about five of them." Yue said. "The Move. The Float. The Erase. The Through and the Mist." Scarlet said, trying to sort through all her visions. She couldn't believe there were so many. Naruto was now cowering behind them all. At least we had scared him. She sighed. "Kimi." She said, looking at her best friend. "I'm going to need your energy." she nodded. Once her hands were on Scarlet's shoulders, she and her staff glowed. The staff actually flickered, as if trying to become something different, but not having just enough energy for it. "Clow Cards. I command you, on this hallows night, to return to your powers confined!" A huge ball of light lit up the whole tower. By the time it was over, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kero, Sasuke, Yue and Naruto were left with two unconscious people and five new cards.

"so it was just the cards, ha! I knew that!" Naruto said while scratching his head

"Boo" Sasuke yelled. Naruto screamed like a girl and leaped out the window. "Nice one Sasuke kun" Sakura praised. Sasuke smirked with satisfaction. Yue bent down and scooped up Scarlet in his arms and Kero had Kimi lying on his back.

"I think we had enough frights for one night" Kero said tiredly. They all nodded and left the tower. The moon was still full and shining brightly. A shadow of a pumpkins face cast upon it. This was one spooky Halloween of Konoha history.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**


	21. Chapter 21

Scarlet walked quietly down the market. It has been about a week or two since the Hokage's funeral and she was still quite sad about it. Although he left her his summoning Enma which she was happy about. Yue and Kero had been training her with the summoning jutsu for a while. She was still a bit slow on summoning Enma fully. The first time was just pure luck.

"SCARLET!"

She grunted when she felt a force knock her down face down on the ground. She lifted her head up and spat out the dirt "Naruto! Get. Off. Of. ME!" she yelled. Naruto sheepishly giggled and got up off the girl. Scarlet got up herself "Need something buddy?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ramen with me? Kakashi sensei's been training Sasuke lately and I'm bored" he explained.

Scarlet smiled "race ya to the ramen stand!" she yelled bolting off. Naruto ran after her shouting "NO FAIR!"

(outside Konoha)

Two figuires in black cloaks with red clouds stood on a hill giving a full view of the village "are you sure he's here?" the tall one asked. The short one nodded "yes I am sure"

"Don't you feel anything about returning to your former home?" the tall one asked again. The short one lifted his hat slightly revealing the eyes of the sharringan "no…I don't"

O00oo0o0o0o0o0oo00o0

A bowl of ramen later and Scarlet was already full up however Naruto just kept going. He had already had five bowls.

"How you eat all that I'll never know" she mumbled.

"well well! Lookie here" a voice boomed. Scarlet turned her head recognising the voice. Naruto turned with some noodles in his mouth. At the entrance came the number one perve Jiraiya.

"It looks like you do eat nothing but ramen!" he said. Scarlet giggled while Naruto frowned "what do ya want pervy sage" he asked stubbornly. Jiraiya just smiled "I came to ask if you wanted to accompany me on a little mission"

Naruto turned away "why should I?" he said. Jiraiya shrugged and began to leave "oh well then. I guess I could ask Sasuke and teach him an awesome new jutsu" he said. Naruto was instantly on his feet "Ha! Wait! Wait! New jutsu? I'll go!" he said frantically. Scarlet rolled her eyes. There was no way that Naruto would let Sasuke learn the Rasangan. She mentally zipped her mouth so she wouldn't give anything away, Naruto had to figure it out on his own.

"You Scarlet Kotare right?" Jiraiya suddenly asked. Scarlet nodded "yup!" she said with a grin. Jiraiya smiled at her "I hear that there maybe some of your cards are somewhere in different towns. Care to tag along to see if you can find any?" he asked. Scarlet nodded enthusiastically "yeah! Just let me get some things packed!" she said running away. Naruto grinned `at least I'll learn a new cool and improved jutsu!` he thought, fantasizing about finally beating Sasuke.

"Heres your bill" Ayame said. Naruto looked at his bill and found that it was a bill for six bowls…but he only had five. It finally clicked

"she left me to pay her bill!" he yelled.

O0o00oo00oo0oooo0

Sasuke leaned against the wall waiting for Kakashi to train him. He began to think of Scarlet_. `Yue has been training her a lot since she got Enma from the Hokage. Everyday she's getting stronger`_ he thought. He was pleased that she was getting gradually stronger but there was still the matter of capturing the rest of the cards.

He heard running foot steps and spotted the very girl running with a bag on her back. "Scarlet!…" Sasuke yelled. Scarlet immediately skidded to a halt "did I hear my name being mentioned?" she said. Sasuke chuckled "over here Scarlet." he called. The card captor skipped over to him "Hi Sasuke" she greeted.

"Where you off too?" he asked pointing to the bag on her back. Scarlet grinned "I'm goin on a mission with Naruto so that means there might be a card or two on the way since all of them aren't here" she explained.

Sasuke frowned "you sure that's a good idea? Who else is going?" he asked

"Naruto's teacher. His names Jiraiya. He's a bit of a perve but you know I can punch his lights out" she said punching her fist. Sasuke chuckled again "okay just b careful ok." he warned.

Scarlet blushed _`wow he really does care about me. Ah! Don't blush he'll notice!`_

She smiled and waved while running.

Sasuke let a small smile stretch on his face.

"Well Sasuke you ready?" Kakashi asked popping up beside him. Sasuke frowned at the shop "lets go somewhere else. I don't like sweets" he said. Kakashi sighed "ok lets go then"

Sasuke walked away but Kakashi stayed put noticing that the two people sitting in the café disappeared without touching their tea. He narrowed his eyes "Sasuke I'll meet up with you later. There's something I gotta do" he said and quickly poofed away.

Sasuke stared at the spot where he disappeared "what's up with him?" he mumbled


	22. Chapter 22

"So what's this awesome new technique you were going to teach me, pervy sage?" Naruto asked. The three of them- Scarlet, Naruto and Jiraiya were travelling first to search for Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed, in response to Naruto's question. He looked for the right words to say. "Well, It's difficult to describe. I can tell you it's an A-rank technique, the same as your friend Sasuke's chidori." That got Naruto's attention. At the moment, his only good technique was his shadow clones and his battle with Kiba and Neji had shown him that he needed a more powerful technique. Scarlet smiled at the look of eagerness on Naruto's face. She couldn't wait to see it when he actually learnt the Rasengan.

"Hey Pervy Sage, why did you pick me to be your pupil? It's because I'm special right?" Scarlet tuned out of the conversation. She had heard it before, after all.

The three arrived at Shukuba Town. Scarlet allowed herself a look of worry. Her eyes went towards Naruto, who was full of energy and excited. Itachi and Kisame would be here soon. In fact, they were probably already here. An image of Sasuke attacking Itachi flashed into her mind. She had completely forgot about how Sasuke would try to kill his elder brother.

_`please let this go well`_ she begged to herself

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0

"Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked, coming into Kakashi's home. He had been told that Kakashi was here, after being involved in a fight with a powerful pair of ninja. His teacher was lying in his bed, unconscious. He was surrounded by the rest of the genin's teachers. They all looked incredibly solemn.

"Is it true? Itachi Uchiha has returned to the Hidden Leaf and that he's looking for Naruto and Scarlet?" Aoba Yamashiro, a jonin, entered the room, yelling.

Sasuke froze. His brother? Itachi Uchiha had dared returned? And what was worse, his brother was after his love and one of his friends. Would he kill them? Just as he had killed the rest of the Uchiha clan…  
Sasuke wasn't going to wait and find out. He ran out of the hospital room, leaving Aoba to be scolded by his fellow Jonin. He remembered that Scarlet and Naruto were going out of the village. It would take awhile, but he should be able to follow them. He could sense Scarlet's presence once he got close. Hopefully, that would give him some advantage over Itachi.

"Naruto, Scarlet. We'll be staying here tonight." Jiraiya told his young charges, as he was checking into the hotel that he had brought them into.

After he had done that, the white haired man turned and glanced out the door, where a beautiful young woman was passing by. She saw Jiraiya and winked at the old man, before walking on. "Naruto! Here's the room key. Go on and work on some stuff. I've got some…adult work to do in this town." He told his spiky blond haired pupil.  
He didn't look particularly pleased, but went to go to his room, nevertheless. Scarlet bit her lip. "Jiraiya…" She said, remembering that she couldn't interfere.

"It's okay, Scarlet. I have everything under control." He promised. "Come back beautiful!" He called after the youth, who was under Itachi and Kisame's genjutsu, as Scarlet recalled.

Scarlet walked up to their hotel room. Naruto was already there, looking bored. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that he would be alright, but that didn't stop her worrying about him. She didn't want to leave his side. She didn't want to, but of course, life wasn't fair. Her head suddenly began to slightly ache and an image flashed in her hea.d

A Clow Card!

"Naruto. I have to go. I sense a Clow Card." Naruto nodded. "Can I come and help?" he asked. Scarlet considered that prospect, but she didn't want to mess around with the order of this world. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You just stay here and…be careful."

Naruto looked upset, but he soon recovered. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You go on and get that Clow Card."  
"Thanks Naruto. I'll be back as soon as I can!" She promised him, before taking off. She activated her staff's power. "Dash card!"

She was off in a blur and her senses led her to an abandoned alley. She saw faint blue glow. She immediatly groaned when she saw what card she was facing.

"It just had to be the fight card, didn't it!" Scarlet thought, aloud, The fight card saw her and quickly ran at her. Scarlet yelped and ducked, dodging the blue skinned girl's punches. The unfortunate part was that Scarlet wasn't with good terms with taijutsu. She would have to try to do something, but 'The Fight' was a fast card and it could dodge many of her attacks. She tried to remember how Sakura had managed to capture this card.  
In a moment, she remembered the comical and accidental capture of the card. She remembered a small technique that Kakashi taught her a while ago. It wasn't much but it would do.

"Earth style: Infinite Gravity Crash Jutsu!" Scarlet cried, She jamed her foot to the ground and the earth shot up a bit. It threw the fight off balance for a little bit.

She made sure that 'The Fight' couldn't see her. She took out 'The Wood' card from her card pouch. "Right! No more miss nice girl." Scarlet said, summoning 'The Wood' card to assist her.  
A huge branch broke out of the floor, beneath 'The Fight' card. Its leg was caught by it. "Clow Card. Returned to your power confined! Fight!"

The fight card yelled as she was sealed within the blank card. Scarlet took a breath and smiled "phew, that was a toughie"

She then remembered something _`Naruto!` _With that, Scarlet raced back to the hotel room, hoping she wasn't too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto gazed up at the raven haired man, with a mixture of confusion and fear, looking at the anger in his eyes. It was enough to make any sane man fear for his life. He was like an older, angrier version than Sasuke. They even shared the same Sharingan.

"Let's take a walk." He told Naruto. Naruto being hypnotized by the mans red eyes walked out the room not knowing what danger he was in.

"Naruto!" Scarlet cried, panting. She had arrived, just in the nick of time. Itachi and Kisame were just about to try and get Naruto to come with them. Itachi looked at Scarlet. He saw the staff clutched in her gloved hands

"You're Scarlet Kotare, correct?" Scarlet nodded slowly as Itachi stepped forward a bit

"The Leader of our small organization wants you to join us. We aren't going to force you, but you should know that if you don't join, your life could become very uncomfortable within the next few years." he said with no emotion. Scarlet glared at Itachi "Not gonna happen Uchiha and besides, I know all about the Akatsuki organization... even stuff I shouldn't know" Itachi didn't look particularly impressed. Kisame grinned evilly

"well, Itachi. What do we do now. I can cut this kid's legs off, while you talk her into joining?" Kisame said, just itching to draw his sword.

Itachi looked like he was considering all of the options, when his facial expression froze. He looked down the corridor on Scarlet's opposite. He turned and made sure Kisame was behind him.  
"It's been a long time, Sasuke." Itachi called down the corridor, where another raven haired, blood red eyed boy stood. He looked strangely calm, despite all the bloodlust that was radiating from his body.

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Scarlet screamed.

He ignored them both. "Itachi. You came here to take away those closest to me once again." It wasn't a question. Sasuke was now sure of Itachi's intentions by now.

The Akatsuki member's facial expression didn't change, but when Itachi turned to look at Naruto and Scarlet again, Scarlet was sure she had seen him mouth a curse word.  
"This time. I'll be sure to kill you!" He took out his Clow Card from one of his pockets. "Thunder card! Give me strength!" Electrical chakra covered the now transfused Sasuke.

Itachi allowed himself a look of surprise. "You've bonded with a Clow Card?" He asked, despite the evidence clearly being in front of him.

"That's right." Sasuke answered. "Now prepare to die! Thunder style: Lightning Cutter!" Sasuke was going past his usual chidori attack, realising that since Itachi was an S-rank ninja, it was going to take an S-rank technique to defeat him.

At 1/10000th of a second, Sasuke charged Itachi. Any normal man would have been dead instantly, but Itachi was able to catch his younger brother's attack, his hand being burned instantly. The flickers of electricity being given off, also creating cuts and scratches all over his body.

_'It went a lot different this time.'_ Scarlet thought to herself, watching as Itachi then threw his younger brother away, but who gained his balance.

"Foolish brother. You need to learn the true power of the Uchiha clan, before you can defeat me. Your hatred is still so weak. You need to learn to hate me completely." He told his younger brother, before his Sharingan changed to a different type. Maneyko. "Tsukuyomi." Itachi whispered, causing his brother to scream and fall into unconsciousness. Caught in an extremely powerful genjutsu.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto cried, before trying to channel his own chakra. Scarlet brought out her Sword card and transformed it into the silver blade

"Not so fast!" Kisame said, finally getting to bring out his blade. Samehada. Even just being in its presence, Naruto was having his chakra being sucked out of him, making him completely useless. Scarlet could feel a bit of her own energy being drained from her.

"Right. Let's just get this over with." Kisame said, about to finish Naruto off. "NARUTO!" Scarlet screamed

A puff of smoke revealed to the other three spectators. The toad sage, carrying a womans body in his arms and standing on a toad. "You cross the line when you put innocent young ladies under your control. That's one of the things that a Ninja cannot do with his powers!" He said, acting as if he followed rules at all when it came to women.

"You won't get Naruto and I doubt Scarlet would be very thrilled to join you after what you've done to her friends. Between me and her, I think we can take the two of you out." Jiraiya said, confidently. Scarlet smirked at his statement and twirled her sword and getting into a fighting stance.

Itachi and Kisame, especially, didn't look confident. "Itachi. You've used your Maneyko too much for just one day. You're in danger of passing out at a moment's notice and you know it." The shark man warned his partner, who nodded. "You're right."

"If you two think you're going to get away, you've got another thing coming. Toad Mouth Bind!" He cried and suddenly, the whole corridor was moving. It was all red and squishy. "So this is what a Toad's oesophagus looks like, from the inside." Scarlet said, looking around and moving closer to Jiraiya and Naruto. The oesophagus began to cling to the Akatsuki members.

Itachi cursed. "Amaterasu!" He cried, causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen and for him to try to protect his charges with his own body. However the black flames were targeted at the back wall, causing it to disappear. Itachi sighed, heavily, but despite that he still moved fast.

For whatever reason, Scarlet had a thought right there and then. She was sick of seeing the Naruto universe trying to take its normal course. What if she could change it. For the better!  
"Fight! Power! I call on you!" The Fight was released from the card and attacked Kisame, before he could get away.

"Keep him busy!" She told the the Fight. She spun her staff and tapped the fly card. She rode on her staff and chased after Itachi, nobody else following them. This was her chance!

She followed him into the forst without being seen by Itachi. She flew over him and stopped infron of him making him stop too. He whipped out a kunai ready to attack her.

"Hold on..." she panted, still exausted from the amount of power she was using "I know you won't hurt me, but I just wanna talk. Can you do that?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment considering if she was just saying that to attack him herself, but he saw the look in her eyes. She was serious so he put his kunai away and leaned against a nearby tree. Scarlet jumped off her staff and turned it back into a key. She sat across from him. He looked away from her.

"Trust me. I won't believe for a second that you would actually consider joining the Akatsuki." Itachi told Scarlet, when she said she just wanted to talk to him.

"Actually, Itachi. I was thinking we could talk about Sasuke. You see. I know the truth about the Uchiha massacre." she confessed

Itachi turned to face the eleven year old. "What do you mean the truth?" He asked, to which she answered.  
"That you were ordered to kill your clan by the leaders of the Hidden Leaf village. That you were even ordered to kill Sasuke, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. I even know that you plan on letting Sasuke kill you one day, but only when you're sure he won't try to take revenge for you."

Itachi and Scarlet decided to talk more privately and were now sitting in a nearby cave. Nobody was around for miles, so the two were sure that they could talk in private.

"Please tell me how you required this information." Itachi asked of her. She didn't know where to begin. Only a few people knew of her true story, but she thought she could trust Itachi. She was pretty sure, she would have to.

"I come from a different world." She began. "In this world, I have seen the lives of mostly everyone connected to Naruto Uzumaki. Past, present and future." she explained. Itachi's mouth dropped slightly, he could tell that she was speaking the truth. "how is this possible?" he asked. Scarlet showed him the key of clow "the magic of clow reed chose me to weild the cards so i was brought here by its magic" she explained. Itachi nodded and let her continue with her explanation.

"I can tell you that Sasuke, if you continue to go down the road you're going to, will still be tricked by Madra. He will be used as a weapon to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Everything you didn't want to happen, will happen. I'm trying to make sure that Sasuke doesn't get involved with Orochimaru and Madra as a result, but I've been thinking, I may need your help."

Itachi nodded, slowly. "I can't believe that Sasuke would be so consumed by revenge. I…I only want the best for him. I can try to do all in my power to help you, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to manage it." he said

Scarlet had thought this through by now and told Itachi her plan. "I want you to continue as an Akatsuki member, but also I want you to try your best to monitor Sasuke and Orochimaru's actions. Maybe even put a stop to him. Leak me information whenever you can. and i'll tell you Sasuke's training process and such. I might even talk him out of killing you if you want"

Itachi nodded. "I don't know how much I can do exactly. But I can try my best. Sasuke will be alright. If we can help it anyway."

Scarlet nodded and smiled, Itachi stood "we can meet here twice a week to swap information. Can you do that?" he asked. Scarlet scratched her head "if I caught the mirror card soon i might"

Itachi looked at her with a confused look. Scarlet giggled "i'll explain later, now get going before Kisame gets suspicious." she urged. Itachi gave a small smile and ruffled her hair "thank you. For helping my brother get stronger by the way" he said. Scarlet smiled and gave a thumbs up. Itachi smiled and jumped away into the trees.

Tears were starting to build up in Scarlet's eyes. She could feel them. _'Sasuke. I WILL save you. Even if I have to give up my own life to do it!'_


	24. Chapter 24

Some days had passed since the talk with Itachi. I obviously was made to return to the village after Naruto had a panic attack about me going after Itachi. The dummy thought I was dead...way to be a good sport Naruto. Anyway Jiraiya and Naruto stood with me and Gai who had a knocked out Sasuke over his shoulder. While the adults talked me and Naruto were having our own conversation.

"Did something happen after you went after Itachi?" Naruto asked. I shook my head "He was too fast for me and I didn't have time to get the dash card out." I lied.

Naruto glanced at Gai "Uh Scarlet, do me a favour would ya"

"What?" I asked

Naruto jerked his thumb at Gai "Make sure he's careful with Sasuke. We don't want him anymore broken right"

I laughed "You don't have to tell me twice" I said.

"Scarlet! My rivals youthful student! we must take our leave if we wanna get Sasuke here to the hospital!" Gai yelled walking away.

"Bye Naruto. Good luck with your new jutsu" I said with a smile. Naruto smiled back brightly "I'll be stronger when I get back Scarlet! Belive it!" he yelled. I laughed and jogged after Gai "Right behind you Gui sensei! Later Pervy sage!" I called to Jiraiya.

I stopped and held my hands to my mouth. I did NOT mean to say that.

"NARUTO YOU TOLD HER TO CALL ME THAT DIDN'T YOU!" He yelled

"NO WAY PERVY SAGE IT MUST HAVE BRUSHED OFF OF ME OR SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled back. I scampered after Gui not wanting to get in any trouble.

(in the forest)

We weren't to far from the village. I swear Gai is just TOO enthusiastic sometimes. I started to wish I went with Naruto and Pervy...gah! I mean Jiraiya!

"Oh my! what happened here!" Gai yelled. I looked round the area. Tree's were knocked down, there were massive holes in the ground and some big boulders were wrecked.

Suddenly my head went a little faint and a vision of a glowing figuire. It was a clow card

"Gai Sensei. Theres a clow card round here and as we can see it's already caused some damage" I said looking around. Gai grinned like a mad man "Well then my youthful girl seems I can finally take on one of your little monsters. Tell me is it a fight card of some sort!" he asked with enthusiasm.

"That's already been caught...this one however...well..."

The ground rumbled a little bit making me tumble to the ground.

"What in the world!" Gai yelled. The shaking got harder and the noise got louder.

In the distance there was a small figuire. As it got closer I could see that this little thing was all the fuss

It was the power card

"Ah! That little thing caused all this damage! why it's so small!" Gai yelled. The little pink girl smiled and hopped on the ground creating a small earth quake. Gai fell and Sasuke flew off his shoulder. I ran and caught him. I lay him against a tree "Gai! be careful with Sasuke!" I yelled angrily.

The power card frowned and stomped on the ground again.

We both kept on falling from the force. _`she's trying to tell us something_` i thought.

"What's her problem!" Gai yelled scared. I stood up and slowly walked towards the little pink girl "I think...she want's to play?" I asked myself. The power smiled in glee and clapped her hands.

I smiled softly. She seemed different than the one in the show. I kneeled down to her height "Ok power. I'll make you a little deal. I'll play with you IF you let me put you back in your card with your friends" I said holding out my hand.

Power thought for a moment and grinned nodding. She grabbed my hand and shook it. But she gripped on too hard and I heard a sickning crack. She broke my hand, lovely. I yelped in pain and held it tenderly. Power looked really upset that she hurt me. I smiled and patted her head with my good hand "It's ok little one it'll heal." I said reassuringly. She sighed in relief. I held up an empty card and quietly sealed her. I would keep my promise and play with her later.

I faced Gui who was still a bit shaken up "oh come on! It wasn't that bad" I said. Gai gulped "Yeah but her strength surpasses mine! How unfortunate! I must train harder to surpass her!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face. I felt a sweat drop coming on.

"Let's just go home Gai." I said walking on. Gai collected Sasuke and ran on ahead. I used the dash to keep up with him.

(Finally home to the village)

Sasuke was safe and sound in the hospital now. I couldn't stay with him as visiting hours were over but the nice nurse said me and a friend could see him the next day so I decided to ask Sakura later, she would wanna see him. I began to walk home until I bumped into someone "Back so soon?"

It was Yue

I sheepishly smiled "There was a little trouble and I was forced to come back" I explained. Yue smiled and patted my head "as long as your alright" he said. His eyes lingered to my hand. It was becoming blue and black. I forgot to ask the nurse to bandage it, dam. He knelt to y height and took my hand gently "What happend to your hand?" he asked taking a bandage out.

"The power card accidently broke it. i'll explain later" I said wincing as he wrapped it up. It was getting dark so we both walked home together.

it was just us two in the house so we parted to our different bedrooms for the night...

(dream)

_His eyes...his snake like eyes stared at me. In the middle of me and Orochimaru was Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at me "You stupid girl. You can't help me, let alone protect me like you said." he said darkly. The curse mark on his shoulder glowed and it spread over half his body. I trembled in fear._

_"Your better off dead you know. I need the power to kill Itachi and I don't need you getting in my way" he said._

_I tried to move my feet but I couldn't move. I was trapped._

_Orochimaru had appeared behind me. "It doesn't have to be this way dear Scarlet. You COULD join us" He said. I could feel his icy breath on my neck as he moved my hair away. Snakes started slithering around my body making me unable to struggle._

_"You and your cards can help me take over the village and you'll be with your beloved Sasuke as well." he whispered._

_I felt agonizing pain in my neck. I screamed bloody murder and it all went dark_

_(end of dream)_

__I jumped out of my bed and landed on the floor hitting my injured hand in the process. I quietly yelped in pain and ran to the mirror. I checked my neck franticly. No sign of the curse mark. Thank god! it was only a dream. I was so scared, I'm shaking as well and my hand really hurts. I ran to Yue's room. I just didn't want to be alone.

(Yue's pov)

I slept soundly on my bed thinking way back to when I first met Scarlet. I ended up falling for her but then I learned she only see's and loves e like an elder brother. It hurt a bit that she loved the Uchiha boy but being a big brother works for me. Scarlet almost has all the cards from the book. I feel so proud of her achivements. Especially the power card. I'll have to ask her how she managed to capture it later.

I felt a small hand gently shake my shoulder "Yue?...Yue"

I opened my eyes slowly. It was Scarlet. I could see tear streaks on her cheeks. I sat up "Scarlet? What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I quietly read her mind. As I thought. She had a nighntmare about that awful man Orochimaru. I held my arms out "Come here Scarlet" I said. She crawled onto the bed and curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Her head was laying on my chest.

"Listen to me Scarlet. Orochimaru cannot get to you. You are stronger than him and you have the cards on your side. Understand?" I said. She sniffed and nodded. I kissed her head to comfort her "Go to sleep. I won't leave your side, ever." I promised.

I stroked her hair calming her. She soon fell asleep. I hated it when she cried. She looked so fragile. I closed my eyes and held her closer to me.

"Yue" Scarlet said

"Hmm?"

She leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips "Thank you. Your such a good friend" She said falling back asleep. I gently touched my lips. My first kiss. I fell asleep with a happy smile on my face. I can't love her as I did at first but I love her like a little sister. She will always be one to me.

And I will protect her from the Akatsuki and that Snake no matter what.

(About a week later)

Scarlet jogged around the village free of thoughts from the nightmare she had before. Naruto had come back to the Village with Tsunade as the new Hokage, Sasuke was back to normal and Naruto had also learned the Rasangan with ease. She just had one thing to do now that Naruto and Sasuke were back. She had to yet fufill her promise to the Power card and she knew just what to do. But first she had to gather all the Genin, chunin and jonin that she could find.

Kakashi was happy to help her gather everybody so while he got the jonin she got the genin and chunin.

So everyone was at a big training field...

All the rookie nine  
Kimi  
Asuma  
Kurenai  
Iruka  
Ibiki  
Anko  
Gui and his team  
Jiraiya  
Shizune  
Tsunade  
Izumo  
Kotetsu

Scarlet smiled brightly "Thanks for coming along everybody" She said

"What's this all about Scarlet?" Tenten asked Scarlet held up the power card. "Last week I captured this card and I promised I would play with her and your all gonna help" she said

Everyone looked a little uneasy "Relax. She won't hurt you" she said placing the card on the ground. She help her staff above it "Power come out!" she yelled. In a flash of pink The Power card stood with a smile on her face. When she saw Scarlet she ran and hugged her gently this time so she wouldn't break her new friend. Scarlet hugged her back.

"Awww she's so cute!" Shizune squealed. Scarlet smiled and motioned for Kakashi to bring out some long thick rope "This is power card and I promised her I would play a game with her. So we are all gonna play a friendly game of..."

She gestured to the rope "Tug `o` war"

Everyone looked at eachother "All of us against her?" Naruto yelled. Scarlet smiled "Yup! now grab an end. Tallest and strongest in the back smallest to the front. That's us Genin" she explained.

So on the ninja side from the back of the rope was...

Kero  
Asuma  
Tsunade  
Gui  
Kakashi  
Kurenai  
Kotestu  
Izumo  
Rock lee  
Neji  
Shikamaru  
Tenten  
Hinata  
Choji  
Kiba  
Hinata  
Kimi  
Sakura  
Ino  
Shino  
Naruto  
Sasuke

And lastly Scarlet at the very front. Power stood on the other side. Yue watched from the side lines. He raised his arm. "Take hold" he yelled. Everyone picked up the rope and held on "get set!"

Everyone gave a slight tug. "Go!"

Everyone pulled hard grunting and yelling to pull harder. Power was struggling just a tiny bit. She didn't want the ninja too win. Kero pulled as hard as he could from the very back along with Asuma. Despite Tsunade's strngth this was a bit hard for her.

Gui and Lee pulled with enthusiasm

Sasuke grunted and pulled

"We *ugh* almost *gah!* got her" Naruto grunted.

Power glared at the blonde boy. She got a devious idea. She counted to three in her head and smiled.

She let go.

Everyone toppled over and fell on eachother. Scarlet fell face first the turned on her back but another body fell onto her. She realised by the black hair that it was Sasuke. He proped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her. Both were blushing madly.

`If only the others wern't here I'd friggen kiss the guy right now` she thought.

Sasuke thought the same thing. Sasuke did one thing no one expected him to do.

He laughed

He laughed a bit loudly and rolled off of Scarlet. She joined in and laughed too as did everyone else.

"That was fun!" Sakura yelled

"Yeah i'm with ya on that one Sakura!" Ino laughed.

Even Yue and Tsunade were laughing hard.

Power giggled and returned to her card. She knew Scarlet kept her promise so she left so everyone else could play.

Some of the jonin left but the genin and the one chunin stayed behind and played childish games like tag and hide and seek. Sasuke felt happy for once. He was laughing and smiling with the girl he loved.

He had yet to tell her his true feelings as did she but for now the power of their friendship can keep them from being apart... for now.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a week before Christmas and Konoha was buzzing along with the last minute shoppers. Decorations hung giving some places a bright merry mood. Scarlet was walking around the shopping area finishing her Christmas shopping. She got something for everyone. Here's what she got for each person...

Sakura- A whole new outfit for training.  
Naruto- LOTS of Ramen Coupons.  
Kakashi- A new make out paradise book (courtesy of Jiraiya).  
Ino- Some hair accessories and make up.  
Shikamaru- Lots of puzzle games.  
Choji- Basket full of goodies.  
Asuma- A new lighter.  
Hinata- A Necklace with a swan on it.  
Kiba + Akamaru- Doggy toys and treats.  
Shino- An ant farm.  
Kurenai- A replica of the sword card brooch.  
Tenten- New sets of kunai and such likes.  
Neji- New zori sandals that wouldn't wear out when he did his `rotation` technique.  
Itachi- A brand new Katana. Lee- New set of Leg weights and leg warmers.  
Guy- The same as Lee.  
Tsunade- Sake coupons.  
Shizune- Bracelet.  
Kero- New bed.  
Yue- A pair of reading glasses.  
Kimi- Sais with the Sayron symbol on them.

Now all was left was Sasuke. Scarlet stopped to think for a moment. She groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I have no clue what to get him!" She yelled causing some of the surrounding people to look her way. She sheepishly smiled embarrassed. "Uhhhh...he he...carry on" she said. The citizens did so. Scarlet let out a huff and walked on by herself. She stopped at the ramen stand and held her rumbling stomach.  
"Ugh. I'm so hungry," she looked in her wallet. There wasn't enough to even get a bowl of soup. She sighed "Rats."

"Hey"

She jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. She shot a glare at him "NEVER! Do  
that again." she growled. He chuckled. "Sorry. What's up with you?" he asked.

Before she could answer her stomach rumbled loudly. "Ahh, I see. Come on I'll treat you to some Ramen," he said. Scarlet shook her  
head "You don't have..."

"I insist" he interrupted. He took some of her shopping bags and beckoned her  
to follow him. They entered the ramen stand already finding Naruto going on  
his seventh bowl.

"Two bowls of ramen please" Sasuke said.

"Comin' right up!" The ramen man said getting to work. Scarlet and Sasuke sat  
down next to Naruto who was yet to notice them. Scarlet got a mischievous look on her face and pulled out a card she recently caught...that was one crazy day.

_`Sleep can you put Naruto down then wake him up after... oh, 5 seconds.'_

Sleep squealed and came out her card silently. She sprinkled her dust on Naruto who yawned "Soooo sleepy," he mumbled before going face first into the very hot bowl of ramen. Scarlet held up her fingers "3...2...1..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! !" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Scarlet laughed at the blond ninja who was crying "Why Scarlet! You're so mean" he pouted.  
"Aww. I'm sowy Naruto." she said in a baby voice. She hugged him and kissed his cheek "Better?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah much better," he said blushing. Scarlet giggled and tucked into the ramen that arrived. She looked up at the roof of the stand. "I can't wait till it snows!" she squealed. Naruto laughed. "Snow? In Konoha? Yeah right, that's never gonna happen. It's never ever snowed around here ever. He told her. Scarlet's smile quickly went to a frown "Never?" she asked. Both the boys and the ramen cooks shook their heads. Scarlet's expression turned sad. "oh...um well I'm gonna go home right now...thanks for lunch Sasuke." She said walking away quickly with her bags. Sasuke swore he saw her eyes tearing up. He and Naruto looked at each other.

"What's her deal? It's just snow." Naruto said. "Maybe to us it is but for her it must be something a little more" Sasuke said looking in the direction Scarlet went.

"It is Sasuke!" Kimi said appearing beside Naruto who yelped in fright. "How do you do that?" He demanded. She put a finger to her lips. "I have my ways." She said winking. "Well you scared me! i hate it when you do that!" Naruto yelled shaking a fist at the card captors partner.

"Knock it off you two. Anyway How's snow important to Scarlet?" Sasuke asked. Kimi sighed. "Well before her Mom died it used to snow _every_ year before and during Christmas giving both of them like a warm fuzzy feeling since they were so close. After her mom died it still snowed keeping a piece of her mother's memory with her."

she sighed and looked to the sky "Poor Scarlet. This'll be the first time in her whole life with no snow on Christmas day. She'll be really sad" Kimi finished.

That gave Sasuke and Naruto a little sympathy and guilt. The one thing Sasuke hated was seeing Scarlet sad.  
"Aww man I feel bad for her. We gotta do something for her." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to get her the most awesomest present in the world!" Naruto yelled with a grin. Kimi sweat dropped.  
"Dramatic much Naruto?" she said. The bell dinged signaling another customer.

"There you are Kim," Shikamaru said coming up behind her. She smiled and laced her fingers in his "Hey Shika. What's up?" She asked. Shikamaru draped an arm over her shoulders.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you. My mom is DEMANDING  
for you to come over and show her how to bake cookies," he said.  
Kim grinned, "Happy too. Naruto! Sasuke! You're on your own!" Kimi said dragging Shikamaru away.  
The boys sighed "So what do we do?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto slammed his head on the table "I have no clue!"

(Scarlet's pov)

I jumped on the trees in the forest outside Konoha with a box in my arms. I tried to smile but it was no use. No snow? How could Konoha have no snow? It's preposterous! It's...not gonna be the same as any other Christmas.

Even though I'm in the Naruto world I should still celebrate Christmas with my Mom in my heart. No snow is taking that bond away from me. I stopped and sat on a branch and rested my chin on my hand.

"Scarlet!" she heard a voice silently call.

"Over here Itachi!" I called back. He landed beside me and gave a small smile. Ever since our last encounter, he turned up at the village often to check up on me and Sasuke. I was surprised by how easy it was for him to slip in and out undetected at first. Now I had gotten used to it. I weakly smiled back.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. My smile faded "It's nothing for you to worry about" I said. I handed him the long box "Here. Merry almost Christmas" I said. He opened it and took out the new Katana I got him.

It was the same size as his old one but it had a black handle with the Uchiha  
and Clow reed symbol. He gave it a swing "I have something for you as well." He said, handing me a box.  
"You didn't have too." I said, opening it. It was a small tin flute with the Clow symbol on it (Man, that thing was everywhere).

"I wanted to. You did say you wanted to learn how to play one, am I right?" He asked with a smirk. I laughed and set it down. "Thanks. That cheered me up a bit" I said.

He rubbed my head, "Come on. What's up?" he urged. I sighed. "Since I was a kid it's snowed every Christmas and before my mom died we would always go out in it and have so much fun. Then we'd get hot chocolate and watch movies together...It always gave me a warm feeling. Even after she died I continued to do all that with dad and my brother Gary. Sasuke and Naruto told me that it's never snowed in Konoha and it won't ever...it just makes me sad." I explained.

Itachi's eyes became soft and he did the unthinkable. He hugged me around the shoulder! "Uh…Itachi?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "Sorry, just trying to cheer you up." Scarlet smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Sorry I just…"

"It's okay. I understand," He told her "I think I should go though. Thank you for my gift. Try and have a happy Christmas. Check in with Sasuke, I'm sure he can help."

"Yeah…maybe," she said softly

Scarlet waved Itachi off as he left, returning to whatever Akatsuki base he was hiding out in. So that left Scarlet alone to stumble around, thinking about her Mom and remembering what the snow felt like even after her death.

"Maybe... I should try going back home. The others would understand…oh, but then how would I do that? I've made summoning contract, so I couldn't do what I did last time…" And such half-baked ideas stumbled out of Scarlet's mouth as she continued to walk around the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves.

**0oo0o0oo0o0**

Sasuke and Naruto were also walking around Konoha, speaking about half-baked ideas. When eventually it seemed that there was just nothing that they could do to make Scarlet happy and replace the feeling of loneliness that she surely felt without her Mother at Christmas time.

"Urg!" Naruto huffed, throwing his hands in the air, after Sasuke pointed out the many flaws of Naruto's latest idea. "Well I don't hear any good ideas from you, you idiot! And what are we even supposed to do? It's not like we can make it snow or anything."

Sasuke froze suddenly. The gears in his head whizzed around and an idea began to form. "That's it," He declared quietly. "We'll make it snow in Konoha."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering if he was crazy and the idea passed through Sasuke's own mind but only briefly. He was sure that this would work. If he could make it snow, then Scarlet would have no need to have any sort of substitute for her mother. She could relive those memories and better, she could relive them with him and all her other friends in Konoha. It would be perfect.

"How exactly do you want to make it snow?" Naruto asked, putting an end to Sasuke's snow-filled fantasy.  
Sasuke groaned, as though he thought the answer was obvious and didn't want to explain it. "We'll just get a few Ice Style ninja to help us and then we can make snow out of that," He answered simply.

Naruto wasn't known for his brains, but he did enjoy trying to outdo Sasuke and poke at everything he said and that gave him motivation. "Do you know how many Ice Style users there are in the world, let alone in Konoha? I think Kakashi-sensei is one of the only ones that could do it and besides, how would we make it snow. Your fire would probably just melt the ice and our Chidori and Rasengan techniques would probably just try it into ice chips."

Sasuke froze again. He couldn't stand that Naruto of all people was pointing out the flaws in his full-proof idea. This couldn't be and he was so intent on making it snow. But what else could he do? …Wait. There was one more option.

"Come on!" Sasuke snapped, beginning to run and drag Naruto along with him. "Huh, what? Where are we going?" Naruto screamed, beginning to run as well. "Shikamaru's house. We need to talk to Kimi."

(At Shika's house)

"It's okay Mrs Nara you did good. Thanks for the spare batch of cookies. They're really yummy!" Kimi said, coming out of the Nara household, leaving with a basket of an assortment of different shaped Christmas cookies. One was in her mouth.

"Kimi!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed, pouncing upon her. The cookie fell out of her mouth as she screamed. "What the heck you two? is this revenge for earlier?"

The two shook their heads. Sasuke took it upon himself to explain. "Kimi. I have an idea. You said that this will be Scarlet's first Christmas without snow, well I want to make it snow." Sasuke said, determinedly.

"Make…it snow?" Kimi repeated, confused. "How?"

Sasuke smirked. "That's where you come in. You can seal Clow Cards right? I need you to come with me and find the 'Snow' and 'Freeze' cards. Scarlet told me about them last week. I think we can use them to make it snow."

"Oh," Kimi thought about it and it made sense. It would be great for Scarlet and it would be an even greater present than the new battle outfit, she had made her. "Okay, but we can't let Scarlet find out, we'll need a few of the Clow Cards and then we'll need Yue and Kero to help us track snow and freeze down."

Sasuke nodded. "We can tell Scarlet we're all going on a mission and we can go to your place to get the cards and Yue and Kero." Kimi nodded. The plan sounded good. It might certainly be 'the most awesomest present ever' as Naruto had put it.

**o00oo00o0o00oo0**

Later at the large apartment where Yue, Kero, Scarlet and Kimi all lived, the group of three were explaining their plan to Yue and Kero. Both of them agreed that it sounded a bit crazy, but if they could pull it off, it would be a great present for Scarlet.

"Okay, you go collect all the Clow Cards we might need. Yue and I will try to track down the approximate location of the 'Snow' and 'Freeze' cards." Keroberos said, before he walked off and awkwardly tried to pull a scroll out of the library in the apartment. It was a world map. Yue went off to get some of the needed artifacts that would help them to search for the Clow Cards through the map.

Meanwhile, Kimi was trying to get some of the Clow Cards. "Which one should we get?" Sasuke asked.  
Kimi hesitated and then looked at Sasuke. "I've been meaning to ask, what's your deal exactly? You can use Clow cards, in fact, you own the 'Thunder' card but you can't summon any other ones nor can you seal them. I mean, what's with that?"

"Oh," Sasuke said, softly, thinking about it. It wasn't something that he really understood either but Kero had explained it to him, so he just repeated what he had been told. "Well, I wanted to help Scarlet, so I trained with Kero and learnt how to bond my chakra with Clow Reed's magic. Later, the 'Thunder' card came and it took to me. It bonded with me and it sealed itself. From there, it could always summon itself, just by using my chakra to help it. And I can use other Clow Cards, if they're already summoned, but I don't actually have magic like you and Scarlet do, so I can't summon or seal them and I can only sense them a little, if they're close."

When Sasuke finished his explanation, Kimi said nothing. It seemed very complicated and she wondered who had come up with that idea. It sounded so weird, how did he even learn how to bond his chakra with magic? This must have been Keyblade King 12's work, she realised.

**KK12- Yeah well Merry Christmas to you too. Excuse me for trying to make the character a little bit cooler!**

**Kimi- Put a sock in it Keyblade it was only a thought**

**01Shadow Angel- Knock it off you two! we need to get on with the story!**

**KK12 + Kimi- Sorry...reader. Continue**

"Anyway…" Kimi said, she pulled out all the cards that she had on her and in her own chest. She knew that Scarlet always kept cards like the 'Dash', 'Windy' 'Fiery' and 'Fly' cards with her at all times, in case of emergencies, so they wouldn't be able to use them for this. But Kimi had ended up owning a few of her own cards. She hadn't captured many; some had just ended up bonding with her and then some she had borrowed from Scarlet.

At this point, she had in her possession, the 'Shadow' card (which had become her signature), the 'Loop' card, the 'Illusion' card and the 'Sword' card. (Both Scarlet and Kimi share it)

"I don't think this is going to be enough to be able to capture the 'Freeze' and 'Snow'. Those guys are both really violent and powerful. It won't be easy to capture them, especially without the 'Fiery' card."

Kimi began to look worried. She wasn't confident enough that she would be able to take on both of the cards, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that Yue, Kero, Naruto and Sasuke would be with her as well. Together, they would be able to take on those two. "But still we're going to need a few more cards. Scarlet's book is under her bed." Naruto bent down and was able to find the intricately designed book, exactly where Kimi had said it was. He tried to open it but couldn't. "Huh? It won't open." Kimi shook her head. "When Scarlet captured the 'Lock' card, she decided to use it to keep the Book of Clow and the Clow Cards safe. Only she can get it to open."

"Then what are we going to do?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked, astounded that Kimi was only telling them this now.

"Easy!" Kimi smiled, pulling out the 'Sword' card. She summoned the card and in one quick slash, she broke the small force field that the 'Lock' card had created around the book.

The 'Lock' card fell onto the floor and Kimi looked through the captured cards, looking for something to use. "Hm…I'm not sure what might come in handy. I guess the 'Watery'. 'Mist' might come in handy too. And the 'Shield' of course. Okay, I think that's all we're gonna need!"

Kimi closed the book and picked the 'Lock' off the floor. "You can go back to protecting the book now. Be sure to open when Scarlet tells you to, just because I'm gonna be the one summoning you."  
Kimi, Naruto and Sasuke re-entered the living room. The map was put away and Yue was writing a letter to Scarlet, explaining their absence, while Kero was on-looking, making sure that Scarlet wouldn't figure them out if something about the letter sounded suspicious.

"Hey." Kero said, noticing the kids.  
"So, did you figure out where the 'Snow' and 'Freeze' cards are?" Kimi asked, plopping herself on the sofa reading the letter for herself and eventually giving it her own seal of approval.  
"Yes, we did." Yue said, gravely.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, sensing Yue's discomfort about the situation. Yue sighed. "Both the Snow and Freeze are in the exact same place. The land of Lightning or more specifically The Village Hidden in the Clouds. That's a long way, which is partially why we're worried but also…through our connection with the cards, we think that the cards may be being tricked into helping a group of criminals."

"What?" All three of the kids exclaimed. "Would they really do that?" Kimi wondered.

"If the cards are given enough reason they'll do it," Answered Kero. "Up in the mountains of the Village Hidden in Cloud, the 'Snow' and 'Freeze' cards were probably very lonely. This gang of crooks are probably keeping them company and since both cards have a very misguided sense of justice and are violent besides that, they wouldn't be above hurting other people so long as to keep their new friends."

"All they want is to have someone else to spend Christmas with." Naruto realised, sadly.  
"Well, we gotta show them how to spend Christmas with people the right type of people and not criminals!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Right!" The room echoed. "But how are we going to get there? It's gonna take a pretty long time, filled with a lot of climbing, probably a few miniature adventures and an awful lot of running." Kero said

Kimi giggled. "Yeah, but thankfully since this is a Christmas special, we can just skip all of that and arrive in the Hidden Cloud Village by the time that I've even-

"-finished my sentence. You see?"

"Uh…" The others looked around witnessing the sight of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. In the end, they all decided to just ignore it and carry on with their mission. "Okay, we gotta go and get the 'Snow' and 'Freeze' cards. They'll probably be near the top of the mountains in this area." Kero said. "Who wants a lift?" He asked, offering his back.

"I'll take that."

"Me too!"

So Kimi and Naruto clambered onto Kero's back, who broke into a sprint, sometimes deciding to glide when the mountain's terrain allowed him too. Yue could easily fly as well and Sasuke was fast enough to trail just slightly behind the others. "How much longer?" Kimi asked, eyeing the sky, which had been a never ending grey, ever since they had arrived. Snow was falling and the higher up the mountain they got, the more snow was on the ground and still falling. That made it harder for all of them to travel. "It's gonna take a little bit longer. If what I think is correct and these criminals are at the peak, then it'll take us maybe ten more minutes to reach them…I just we can last that long."

The weather continued to grow colder and it became increasingly more difficult for the group of five to travel, until it seemed almost impossible for Kimi and Naruto to go on. They hadn't worked up any heat, riding on Kero and although his fur retained some heat for them, it wouldn't be enough to keep them going much longer. While Yue was immune to the cold and Sasuke was warm from the run.

"We need to stop and rest for a bit and get these guys warmed up." Kero said refering to Kimi and Naruto, searching for a cave in amidst all of the snow that was blinding him.

"Right." The other two agreed and began to search for one as well.  
It hadn't taken long exactly, the cave they had found was perched at the top of one of the mountains. Yue had been the one to spot it, despite the entrance being covered in snow, he had managed to catch a glimpse of it and between Sasuke and Kero, they had managed to melt the ice and make camp.

"This has been lived in recently." Yue noted. There wasn't any equipment, but the signs were everywhere, from the cave walls to the cave floor, everything was clean and devoid of animal life. Unusual for a natural cave. Someone must have inhabited it recently. "Do you think they'll be back?" Sasuke asked, huddled next to the other kids and a large fire he had created in the middle of the cave.

"Perhaps. Be on your guard." He warned, looking out to the outdoors, where the snow seemed to be stopping.  
Kimi and Naruto were getting warm by the fire and they both hoped nothing happened when they weren't prepared for it.

However, that may have been one Christmas wish they wouldn't be getting.

"Knock, knock. Who do we have here?" A long brown haired, robed man stepped into the cave. He obviously wasn't a native. He kinda reminded Kimi of what Egyptians looked like. Behind him stood a man, who was though, he held a sword in his hands, with a menacingly look on his face. There was also a girl, dressed for the cold weather, but her coat also seemed to be bundling up a bunch of weapons and explosives.

But what really got the group from Konoha were the creatures standing either side of the robed man. One was a woman of pure white, wearing a kimono, despite the cold. The other was some sort of odd fish-like creature made entirely out of ice; they did not seem at all pleased to see the group.

"The 'Snow' and 'Freeze' cards!" Kimi said, jumping up.

"Oh," The robed man said, apparently surprised. "So you know about our little friends huh? Well that's interesting. Are these guys your friends too?" The last part was addressed to the Clow Cards present, they both shook their head in a silent 'no'.

"Somehow I didn't think so," The robed man chuckled. He turned his eyes to the other group. "Well, if you're not these guy's pals, I suggest you leave and don't tell anyone about us. You see, things can get quite ugly otherwise."

"Oi! What are you making the Clow Cards do? You shouldn't take advantage of them, they were lonely so what…you offered to be their friends in exchange for attacking people and stealing their possessions right?"  
The robed man stopped. Then he cracked a smile. "Let me introduce myself," He pulled out two long swords, known as Kiba blades. "My name is Raiga Kurosuki. I'm a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."  
Kimi gasped, suddenly remembering him from one of the filler arcs. But he must have not have deflected from the group yet. This would probably be his final mission for the Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Freeze, Snow, go get them!" Raiga ordered, the two ninja behind him also sprang into action.  
The group moved backwards, as Freeze began to freeze over the cave floor, causing large sharp shards of ice to rise up, nearly impaling them. Snow sent a complete blizzard their way.

"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" The Uchiha screamed, putting his fingers to his lips and breathing out a massive orb of flames which engulfed the snow, as it came. The woman jumped up over the group and opened up her coat, as expected, it was full of explosives and paper bombs, enough to blow a hole in the side of the mountain. She took off her coat and threw it down, the detonator in her hand, she returned to the others where the Clow Cards made a protective barrier.

Yue was fast to act. "Your so called 'friends' are not the only ones with the ability to freeze objects." He said, raising his hand and freezing the explosives and then lifting his leg and smashing them into tiny little particles.  
Raiga sneered. "Okay, now we get serious, let's go!" He ordered the other man in his group. "You guys cover us." He told to everyone else.

"Lightning Ball technique!" They both cried, Raiga creating a ball of electricity in between his swords and the other man; in between his hands. The two launched the twin balls of electricity straight at the group.  
Sasuke came forward. "Thunder. I call upon you, lend me your strength. Release and Dispel!" Sasuke's hair shot straight up and his body was hunched over, like an animal and electricity swirled around his body.

His body absorbed both of the attacks, while he remained unfazed. "Is that all you've got?" "Ahh!" The man stumbled back, afraid, he stayed motionless for a moment until he saw the woman just sprint off out of the cave concerned for her own wellbeing, rather than anyone else's. The man followed her example.  
Raiga looked around. He didn't like his odds. It was five against three and despite his own strength it seemed that these five were not amateurs. But he did still have the Clow cards with him. "Okay you two, time to help your friend. Get them!"

The Freeze rushed in quickly, sending massive ice blocks their way. Naruto jumped forward. In fact two Narutos. One had his hand held out flat, while the other was doing something to it; a blue orb was beginning to form. "Rasengan!" They both shouted, pushing the orb straight into the ice smashing it to pieces.

The two Narutos smirked at each other, but the Freeze shot another large chunk of ice at them. There wouldn't be enough time to create another Rasengan. "Loop card!"

Just centimetres from the Narutos, the ice block disappeared and reappeared behind the Freeze card knocking aside into the Loop card's magic and stumbling out again, dazed.

Kimi returned the Loop card to its card form and got out another, just as Kero poised himself to take on the Snow, using his own fire magic against its ice magic. "Let's go Mist card!" She cried.

A green, ghastly, maiden appeared, opposing the white maiden that was the Snow card. A wordless exchange seemed to pass between them before the Snow sent a twister of snow straight at the Mist card, who simply seemed to spread herself out and dissolve the snow as it came forward.

The Snow floated backwards, unsure of what to do next, it didn't seem as though she could do much more. Raiga cursed. "Right. Snow. Freeze. To me. We must use the Lightning Dragon Storm technique." He told them, which they seem to understand.

The three readied the attack and suddenly a dragon made of snow, sleet, wind and lightning came to life inside of the cave. Kimi's eyes widened. "Everyone behind me!" She screamed and nobody dared object. "Shadow. Shield. I call upon you, lend me your strength. Release and Dispel!"

The two cards began to fuse with her body. Kimi's normal outfit was replaced with a hoodie and ripped jeans. Her hair hung down and her eyes turned a vicious red, on her arm was a gauntlet, like that of a knight would wear. "Shadow and Shield style; Ultimate Shadow Wall!" She cried, raising her hand. Energy began to pour out of her as a thick ball wall divided up the cave. It didn't seem like much but it easily held back the powerful technique they were faced with and easily drained Kimi of her energy.

"Dang, whoever heard of a giant battle for a Christmas special?" she whined  
"I'm sure it all has a special message and we'll learn something at the end." Naruto groaned.

Kimi nodded and then huffed. "Right Sasuke. You need to take this guy down. I'll let you pass through the wall, but I can probably only give you one attack, so it has to be good."

"I'll need the Sword card." He told her. She nodded but didn't look happy about it. She would be utterly exhausted by the end of it.

"Sword." She said, taking a breath, as though she was finding it hard to breathe.

Sasuke took the rapier blade in hand and readied himself to jump through the wall. "Sword and Thunder style: Chidori blade technique!" He cried, jumping through the wall and slashing at Raiga once he made it through.  
The Ninja Swordsman of the Mist took a step back. His chest had a long gash along it. It didn't seem to be very narrow, due to how quick Sasuke had to make the attack but he would bleed to death if he wasn't taken care of soon.

But he remained and smiled. "So you got me, but here's the real thing. You obviously came here for the Clow Cards but will they really come to you. I gave them a companion, I may have been using them, but will you really not do the same?

"Tell me that you didn't come after them with the intent of just using them for something you had in mind and then putting them away in this book they keep telling me about."

Kimi's barrier dropped and Raiga smiled in victory, due to her pained expression. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You see, you're no better than I am. In fact you're even worse, you're gonna lock them up after you use them and only let them out if they're useful to you. They'll never be free and they'll never be happy. That goes for all the Clow Cards!" Sasuke shook his head. "You're wrong. The Clow Cards may never be truly free, they can't be, it's all part of their design and unfortunately there's no changing that until they learn how to cooperate with the world and not make trouble." He eyed the Snow and Freeze cards with a look that a father might give when he's telling off his child.

"But they will be happy. The current master of the Clow cards is a very kind one. She'll look after these guys. And as for using them, we only wanted to ask them if they would make it snow in Konoha, because a very special girl is going to be without snow for the first time in her life. This Christmas, they'll be nothing to keep the memory of her mother alive."

The Snow and Freeze cards looked at each other. A wave of guilt and a pang of heartbreak rushed through them. How could they be so selfish as to go along with Raiga, who wanted to use their powers for evil purposes, and be free than go with a group that genuinely seemed to care for them and only wanted to use their powers so a girl would be happy on Christmas? The two cards looked down at the ground and then at Kimi. They both nodded. She took out her special sword and began the sealing ritual. "Clow cards. Return to your power confined." She breathed, weakly.

The two glowed for a few moments before seemingly being sucked into two cards that appeared inside of the cave. They both floated into Kimi's hands. "Thank you." She whispered to the two of them. "I think I need to start treating all of you a lot better." She said, almost in realisation.

"So, I guess all we need to do now is get back home and make it snow!" Naruto said.  
"But how-

"Will we get…oh never mind." Sasuke muttered finding that their current location was already Konoha.  
"Sasuke, you go and find Scarlet. I'm gonna go to the top of the Hokage building and make it snow!" She said, excitedly, skipping as she walked over to tallest building in Konoha.

Sasuke sped off, after returning the 'Sword' card to Yue and making sure his connection to the Thunder card was broken and it also returned to its card form.

**o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o**

It took a while for Sasuke to finally locate Scarlet in the street "Hey!"  
Scarlet spun around on the spot. She had a small box in her hands. "Oh! Sasuke!" She quickly put the box behind her back but she smiled at him.

"So you're back from your mission?" She said, trying to act casually although it was obvious that Sasuke had come at the wrong time he couldn't do anything about that now. "Yeah, sorry if I came at a wrong time but, could you come with me?"

"Oh," Scarlet said, she looked down at her feet and then behind her back. "Well before I do... it's basically Christmas anyway…here Sasuke." She put the box behind her back into Sasuke's unsuspecting hands.

"Oh," Sasuke said, blinking. The box wasn't particularly pretty, although it was pretty big. Inside was a framed picture that showed both Scarlet and himself on their first date. In the picture Scarlet was smiling holding his arm while he was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"I couldn't think of what to get you? I know it isn't much? I can take it back, if you don't like it." Scarlet said, looking down at her feet, her face red.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you. Merry Christmas." Sasuke said smiling. "Now I think it's time for your present." Sasuke also produced a box, although his was much smaller.

Scarlet took it and opened it, revealing a very intricate necklace. The design was that of an angel holding the sun and moon. It sparkled in the light. "Oh wow it's so beautiful Thank you!" She screamed, hugging Sasuke.

The Uchiha continued to smile and then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Come on. You've got another present waiting." he said taking her hand and dragging her towards the Hokage building.

_`another one?`_ Scarlet thought. Sasuke didn't say another word. So the Cardcaptor had no choice but to follow.  
The two arrived in front of the Hokage's building. All of Scarlet's friends had gathered, although the majority of them seemed as confused as she was.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked. Nobody answered her.

Instead, Kimi lifted her head and screamed, "Snow! Freeze! Now!" The temperature suddenly dropped in the air. A fish-like creature went around freezing over the lakes and turning them into skating rings. While a woman dressed in white hung above the village, she moved her arms as though she were orchestrating. The sky turned grey and then little white specks fell from the sky.

"Ah!" Scarlet gasped. She put her hands to her mouth feeling tears come to her eyes. Her friends who were in on the plan just smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Scarlet!" They all said in unison, before giving her a hug and then running off to have their own fun in the snow.

Sasuke remained with her. "You like it?" he asked. Scarlet turned to him "You went through all the trouble with Kimi and Naruto to capture The Snow and Freeze...for me?" she whispered. He smiled "I didn't want you to be sad. Now you can keep your mothers memory with you" he said.

Scarlet laughed a little "Oh Sasuke what am I gonna do with you?" she said. Sasuke wiped away her tears. He glanced up "Uhhh Scarlet...look up" he said blushing. She looked up and blushed ten shades of red. Some mistletoe was hanging above their heads.

They heard giggling and turned sharply finding the flower card was the culprit as was Kimi.

Scarlet shot a look saying `i'll get you later`

She turned to Sasuke "well uh...i-it's tradition" she stuttered. Sasuke nodded "Y-yeah"

He slowly leaned closer as did she `Almost there!` Scarlet squeaked mentally

A snowball suddenly hit Sasuke on the face. He growled and turned seeing Naruto and Kakashi point to each other. He ran to them and began a snowball fight with them. Scarlet pouted but shook it off. She didn't get the kiss but she got to keep her mothers bond in her heart.

Scarlet smiled, inaudible to anyone else she said, "See Mom? These are the people I told you about. The people from the Naruto universe? Aren't they the best?"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FOLKS FROM Keybladeking12 and 01Shadow Angel**


	26. Chapter 26

_Attention readers this story will be moved to Quotev along with my other stories._


End file.
